The Lost Saiyans
by Kari5
Summary: The story of three girls who find out they are the Lost Saiyans of legend. This story has everything from Comedy to Romance to Action. Good for boys and girls.


I put the finishing touches on my Halloween costume. I was a witch. Nothing original. Just a witch. I had a long, black dress with a feather trim, black lipstick and my hair dyed black for the occasion. No real big change, my hair was naturally dark and rarely changed length though the years. I wasn't thin, nor was I fat. I lay somewhere in the middle. Average. My life was avarage. Great things rarely happened to me. The only times I was truly happy was when I was in the company of my two best friends, Mariam and Siobhan. No three where as close as us. It was impossible as impossible as teaching pigs to fly. You'd have to be Siamese twins or something. Siobhan was tall, blonde, perfect skin (I hated her for it) and a brain that memorized the most mundane details to the most useless facts. Mariam was morally perfect. She acted like the normal teen. She did no drugs (none of us did), and though she was 17 (my birthday was yet to come so Siobhan was 18 and I was left the 16 year old baby of our trio) still thought she was not ready to date. I admired that about her, but I longed for some long, caught up romance. The kind you get lost in forever like a beautiful dream. Siobhan wanted that too, and Mariam tried to deny it, but I knew she wanted the same. I feel the need to state again, that we were the closest of friends. This is VERY important to the story I'm about to tell. The story of how my life got turned up side down.  
  
We rendezvoused at Mariam's before we headed out to walk to Sarah's. It was warm for October, but the weather had been odd all month. They joked about how Goten was soooo hot (Siobhan was madly in love with him) and Mariam argued for Trunks. I simply listened in silence as I walked on. So we walked on while they bickered about whom's butt was cuter. Mariam was Rapunzel, and boy did she fit the part perfectly. She had the long curly hair and the innocent eyes to make her seem right out of a book of fairy tales.  
  
Siobhan was dressed as Sleeping Beauty, with her beautiful, pink, flowing dress trailing behind her, she hurriedly walked beside us. We didn't look odd because there were other people out at the time, probibly going to the huge party at Sarah's. Sarah was a friend of mine (I moved away in the 7th grade so I lived in a different town then they did. Sarah went to school with me.) None of us knew it at the time, but we'd never make it to that party.  
  
We took a short cut we had taken before which was through the woods and we knew it like the backs of our hands. It was hard this time around because of our outfits, but we managed. That is, until a sharp pain arose in the back of my neck, which was only lifted when everything went black.  
  
  
  
"...think she's coming to," some familiar voice said as I slowly awoke from my untimely slumber.  
  
"Hey Trunk will you stop staring at the other one. This one's awake let's see how she doing. Hello. Trunks!"  
  
Trunks' face was blank.  
  
"I give up," Goten sighed. He turned his attention to me, "Are you okay?"  
  
The question took me by surprise and I gave a rather mean answer.  
  
"Am I okay?" I repeated, "I was fine until I got knocked out and --" I stopped when I noticed my surroundings. Everything was vividly colored; fake looking in every way. Goten looked at me with hurt in his eyes at he searched for some way to make me feel better. Goten?!  
  
My eyes widened as I faced him. "You're not real," I accused. I placed my hand on the bed and met Mariam's arm. She lay next to me and Siobhan was on the other side. Both were aroused awake and stirred at my sides. They too realized where they were and drew back in shock.  
  
Mariam, who was closest to the boys, poked Trunks who confusingly poked her back. She huddled next to me and we three became one big ball of scared teenage girl.  
  
"Don't be afraid. We're not here to hurt you," Goten comforted. "In fact, we need your help, but we'll get into the later."  
  
Goku walked in a second after. He had three sensu beans, which had to be for the pain that still existed in the back of my neck. We each to one and examined it.  
  
"There called sensu beans," Goku explained. "It's okay. They'll make the pain go away. I promise."  
  
I simply smiled. "I'm not dumb Goku. I know what a sensu been is." And with that I ate it and Mariam and Siobhan followed. I guess you called call me the leader of our pack.  
  
"How do you know my name?" he asked, backing away from us with shock and suspicion.  
  
"That's easily explained," Shin said from his potion by the doorway. "Where they come from your lives are a television show."  
  
"No way," Goku replied with a more happy form of shock. "That is so cool. How old are you guys? You look pretty young."  
  
Again, Shin came to the rescue with an explanation. "Time goes by slower where they were sent."  
  
"Sent?" Mariam asked.  
  
"We'll explain that all later," Goku said. Are you guys hungry?"  
  
And boy where we hungry.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Never had I been so hungry in my entire 16 years than I was that day. We saw the food and ran to it with ravenous hunger. I'm known for being able to eat a lot with out gaining weight, but this was ridiculous. Siobhan Mariam and I out-ate Goku and Vegeta. We however, ate slowly, while they acted like the Saiyan vacuum cleaners they were. When the plates where cleaned and the dishes stacked, I concluded that it was probably enough food to feed a third world county.  
  
Our stomachs filled and our mind inquiring, Mariam finally asked what this was all about.  
  
"Well, um, you see," Goku stammered, "we kind of, need your help with this bad guy."  
  
I froze and Siobhan said exactly what was on my mind, "Us? You need us? To help you?"  
  
"You have to remember they have no memory of their past. They were mere babies when they were banished," Shin explained. I noticed he always stayed in a doorway. What, he was too good to be in the same room as us?  
  
"Banished?" Mariam asked. I could tell all this secrecy was starring to agitate her.  
  
"Well," Goku started as he tried again to explain the situation I still had no clue about, "a long time ago these three Saiyans were born on Planet Vegeta. They were so powerful they caused the scouter to malfunction. We're talking really really powerful. So King Vegeta, he had them sent to another dimension. So they never knew that they were Saiyans, and they went on as usual."  
  
Siobhan took a stab at this odd guessing game. "So your saying our parents were these people, or what? Enough with the stupid story just tell us why we are here."  
  
"No," Vegeta interrupted, "you are those Saiyan, as pitiful as that is. At least Shin says so. I personally think he's lost it."  
  
Siobhan got the evil glint in her eyes and I knew she was about to charge at him. I held her back as she attempted to lunge at him.  
  
"Did you just call me pitiful? Do you just call me pitiful? Casey did he call us pitiful? We can take him. I'm gonna take him down--" and she finally realized she wasn't going anywhere.  
  
"Siobhan," I said in a calming voice, "settle down before you hurt yourself."  
  
"You saying I can't take him?"  
  
"Siobhan," I repeated, this time as a warning. She calmed down and took a deep breath.  
  
"You couldnt take me if you three all attacked and I had my hands and feet tied.  
  
I knew the perfect way to hurt Vegeta without even throwing a punch. "I'll leave the tying you up to Bulma," I said, trying to sound an evil as I could.  
  
Goku, Shin, and Piccolo all tried to restrain Vegeta, who was ready to kill me without the smallest tinge of guilt.  
  
"We can't have you killing them," Shin said as he grabbed hold of Vegeta's shoulder with one hand. What a show off.  
  
"How can you expect me to believe these females are these great lost Saiyans you speak of? I remember my father's face when he was told of those Saiyans. My father was a fearless man, but when he was told that they broke the scouters, it was one the one and only time I've ever seen him scared."  
  
None of us knew what to say. I search my mind for some way to break the eerie blanket of silence that fell upon the room and I found it.  
  
"How come we're not as old as Vegeta?" I already knew the answer but it was a way to change the subject and Mariam had a tendency to be forgetful.  
  
"Time goes by slower where you were sent, didn't I already point that out." Now Shin was really getting on my nerves.  
  
"I forgot," I lied.  
  
So what are you going to do with us?" Mariam asked, and I could tell by the way her voice shook that she was a little afraid of what the answer might be.  
  
"Train you," Goku said happily, "what else are we gonna do, eat you?"  
  
I laughed nervously before another question popped into my head. "Who's gonna train us?"  
  
"I'm training you," Goku replied as he placed his hand on Mariam's shoulder. "An Gohan's gonna train you, I'm sorry I don't know your names. The one with the purple hair."  
  
I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed. Siobhan was once a blonde, but her hair was a pale purple now. She clutched her hair and looked at the strands in the palm of her hand. "My hair."  
  
"And I'll be training you," Shin told me. Oh! This was great.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you will be more of a challenge, and you need a more experienced trainer."  
  
"Why am I going to be a challenge?"  
  
"Because you are the most powerful one," he replied with a smile that scared the life out of me.  
  
"Now I really believe that you've lost your mind," Vegeta commented.  
  
"I thought I already told you not to underestimate them," Shin warned. "They may look harmless but don't let their appearance deceive you. They are very very powerful." Okay, so maybe Shin wasn't that  
  
bad.  
  
"But won't people notice we're missing?" Siobhan asked, which woke me into the realization that I was staring at Shin.  
  
"This is more important," Piccolo broke in, the first words he'd said since we'd got there.  
  
"Piccolo's right," Gohan said when he walked into the room, followed by Goten and Trunks. I sighed because I knew what was going to happen. Mariam and Siobhan let out simultaneous sighs and Goten and Trunks blushed. I went to let out an annoyed sigh, and to my surprise Shin did the same. I looked up at him and caught his attention for a few seconds.  
  
"I say the sooner we start the better," Gohan suggested. Our other trainers nodded in agreement.  
  
But we have to get them different clothes," he added. "I bet some of my old outfits'll fit em."  
  
And so we were swept into another room of what we could not deduct was the Son household. I chose the purple and blue outfit, basically the smaller form of Piccolo's. Siobhan took the orange one that looked like Goku's and Mariam gladly took the dark blue one. We dusted them off and went into a separate room to change. And we took advantage of this chance to talk.  
  
"Do you think they're right?" I asked as I search for a way into the odd outfit. I tossed my purse onto the bed, as did my friends.  
  
"Well," Siobhan answered, still a bit love-struck by Goten mere presence, "I see no reason why they'd lie about something like this. This shirts heavy."  
  
"It's weighted, remember," Mariam said as she easily slid her head thought the top of her outfit. Just don't where that part. At least they don't expect us to were combat suits."  
  
We couldn't help but laugh at that. Us, in combat suits. God, those things have to be desperately uncomfortable.  
  
We finally emerged from the room, all decked out a ready to start our training. But it wasn't the light sparring session I expected. It was hell, plain and simple.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I arrived at my destination long after Shin, who had to stop and wait for me to catch up. He decided he should teach me how to fly first. Already I wanted to know what was going on with Siobhan and Mariam. I prayed that they'd come out okay, when I should have been concentrating on my own behalf.  
  
I stretched out on the ground and Shin looked on.  
  
"I take it you've done something like this before," he guessed.  
  
"I spar with my friends all the time," I answered as I reached for my left foot.  
  
"And I take it you know the basics of flying?"  
  
I looked up at him. "I have no clue how to fly. People don't fly where I come form unless they're in a plane." And I resumed my stretching.  
  
"Well then, I'm going to have to teach you then won't I? I don't see how, though, it's a bit hard to explain."  
  
I finished my last stretched and looked up at him as he tried to find the words to explain flying.  
  
"Gohan said on one episode that you bring the energy out of you stomached or something like that," I said, trying to help.  
  
"Then you do know something," he stated.  
  
"Well, I've never actually flown."  
  
"Well, we're going to have to change that. Stand up and try to find the energy in you. Don't try anything else. Just look deep inside you and try to find this kind of light in you."  
  
I closed my eyes and did as Shin instructed. I took in a deep breath and looked for some hidden strength. I began to feel weird and when I open my eyes, a white glow surrounded my body. I suddenly felt weak and collapsed to the ground.  
  
"Get back up and try again," Shin demanded. I got up, not because he told me to but because I now had something to aim for. I tried again and again, but failed to get myself off the ground. I came so close each and every time. And each time I collapsed and each time I was instructed to get back up and try again, by my trainer who's feet didn't touch the ground for one second when we had gotten outside. I felt like he was mocking me, and that made me try again. All the falls had left me scratched and bruised but I just kept on trying, till the moon rose in the sky and the sun sank away, I tried.  
  
"That is enough for today," Shin said when I fell for about the 5 millionth time. "I will take you to where you'll be staying. You'll be left to fend for yourselves in the woods.  
  
He paused as if expecting my to complain, but I was trained in outdoor survival and so was Siobhan. Mariam could take being left in the woods, I had faith in her.  
  
I arrived to see that they had already arrived at our spot. When I turn and Shin had already flown off, I turned again and walk toward my easily airborne friends.  
  
"Come on up Casey," Siobhan called, "the view's great."  
  
"I can't," I said to the ground. Both landed and comforted me, telling me I'd be able to fly sooner than I thought. It was nice to hear, but I didn't believe it. I was the runt, no matter what Shin said, I was the weakling of the group. I'd never be able to learn as fast as them. I didn't even think I should try.  
  
  
  
The next day I tried again and I actually got off the ground. I was happy, but Shin, he was more or less disgusted but my slow progress and asked me what I was so happy about.  
  
"You're extremely slow. Your friends learned this yesterday. How could you be proud of yourself?"  
  
Those words echoed though my head and I made it my work to prove him wrong. I got up and tried again. This time I didn't fall. I stayed up long enough to trust myself to go a little higher. When I still didnt fall, I tried newer heights and reached them. Soon I was flying as Siobhan and Mariam had been the night before, but of course that wasn't good enough for Shin. He simply said that we could finally start our real training. And the emphasis he put on finally made my blood boil and made me glad I'd get a chance to hit him now. He tried to throw a few punched to test my abilities, and told me to stay off the ground as much as possible.  
  
I guess he didn't expect me to be as good as I was. He didn't get a single hit in and I did as he said and kept off the ground. He was quite amazed by my ability to learn so quickly, but I was always a quick learner. Also, I know so much about his moves from watching DBZ since I was 14. When he finally landed a hit I went careening into a nearby cliff and bounced off. I wasn't given a second to straighten myself. I was punched again and again until I took hold of my attackers wrist and flung him away from me. I went to attack, but got an after image of him instead. I didn't know where he was until his fist came crashing down onto my back. Thought I stopped myself from hitting the ground, I came way to close for comfort. This went on all day until my blood was starting to show on my clothes. Shin was in bad shape too, though not nearly as bad as me. I made my way home, or what was now home, and again my two best friends in the world were there before me, without a scratch on them. They ran to my aid and helped me (I didnt really need help for I looked worse then I felt) to the fire they had built.  
  
"My God," Siobhan exclaimed as she examined me closely, "you look like you've been through hell and back again."  
  
"Yeah," Mariam agreed, "like you went to Hell, came back but forgot your purse."  
  
I laughed, much to their surprise. I told them about my day and they both drew a quick breath in.  
  
"You mean to tell me you couldn't fly yesterday and today you were sparring off the ground?" Siobhan asked.  
  
"What can I say?" I replied as I took a sip of water, "I'm a fast learner."  
  
Mariam was still shocked. "We worked on flying some more today. We didn't even throw a punch. Man, Shin hard on you."  
  
"Oh that sounds wrong," Siobhan commented. To her, everything could be twisted to sound perverted.  
  
"Yeah," Mariam teased, "you and Shin would make the cutest couple."  
  
I shot her an angered glance and smacked her in the back of the head. She went flying into a tree.  
  
Another day of training. I loved fighting though; it was all worth the pain. I had to be Saiyan, for it seemed every day I lived for the next fight. But my clothes, they were getting too torn and stained, and I had nothing to mend them. Shin had to have taken notice, because one day he tossed me and outfit that was an exact replica of his, equipped with every aspect all the way down (or up I should say) to the earrings. One day, after my usual training, I felt I still had more fight in me, and so I sought out someone to show me an attack I didn't know. I found Tien, who already new everything and asked him to show me a thing or two.  
  
I had expected to maybe, if I was lucky, to walk away with 1 new attack. No, I left with 3 new physic attacks on my list of talents, which got longer every day. Siobhan and Mariam though, they weren't being pushed, and that was pissing my off royally. I decided that I'd pass on what I learned to them. I came upon Goku, who I sparred with for a while. I watched him intently, trying to figure out just how he did all his moves, which he didn't hold back from me. I watched the Kamehameha with extra vigil, as well as the instant transmission, the two I wanted to learn.  
  
"Stop," I said once he had shown me the attacks enough. I cupped my hand behind me.  
  
"Ka. Me.Ha," I started. Goku just stood back and laughed.  
  
"You can't expect to, huh?"  
  
"Me Ha." And off Goku went as fast as the wave would take him. He crashed smack dab into a cliff and fell to the ground. I used my newly learn instant transmission to catch him, and he looked up at me with the biggest expression of pure amazement I have ever seen in my life. And for the third time I hate to state my ability to learn thing quickly.  
  
"That's quite a talent, " Goku said breathlessly.  
  
"Well," I said, putting him down, "I'm off to expend my attack list. I'm gonna spy on Vegeta."  
  
"Watch yourself around Vegeta, you can't become a Super Saiyan yet, so youre not stronger than him yet."  
  
I took heed of his warning and flew off.  
  
  
  
I found Vegeta, as always, in the gravity room. Trunks was with him and they seem to be in the middle of some conversation, so, of course, I eavesdropped.  
  
"But I really really like her Dad," He explained as he blocked his father's kick.  
  
"I have no problem with that one," he replied.  
  
"That's good cause I got a date with her in about 2 hours. Goten and me are double dating. It's great to have another normal Saiyan around who's that pretty." His thoughts drifted to Mariam, and he was jabbed right in the face.  
  
I watched on, studying both of them. Of course Vegeta wasn't going to use the good stuff in a room that would blow up that easily. So I just watched, and studied. I couldn't concentrate though. Mariam and Siobhan got the great romance I wanted. I still wasn't satisfied, and sought out Shin.  
  
  
  
"What do you want?" he asked when I arrived. I found it odd that he seemed to be getting nicer to me as each day passed.  
  
"I want to train more," I replied as I took a step towards him. He had his back to me and he only turned his neck to smile at me. It was the first smile he'd ever shot my way that didn't seem evil. It was nice.  
  
"Very well then," and he took his fighting stance. I had adapted my own, well, more like I had taken up Gohan's. When I used one of Tien's moves against him, he froze (because that was part of the attack) and tried to move. But I had him. For the first time I had him!  
  
"How...how did you learn this?"  
  
"Tien."  
  
"When?"  
  
"About 3 hours ago."  
  
"But, that's not nearly enough time to learn something like this."  
  
"I thought I told you, I learn quickly," I said, using the same tone he used on me the first day I was here.  
  
"Fine. You wanna play like that? I'll use my full strength against you now." And with that he broke free and flew at me with speed I could not match. Tried as I did he was too much of an opponent for me, and I was floored quicker than I could blink.  
  
"That's enough for today," he said as he extended his hand to help me up.  
  
"No way," I said as I got up and tried again. It was like I was starting again. I locked hands with Shin and he was pushing me across the plain we trained on. I pushed, and pushed and pushed with everything in me. The rocks around me were shaking, and rising to form what looked like a curtain around me. I began to feel different. I felt stronger and it her like hell. Shin was the one being pushed now and everything looked like I was looking at it through a golden wall. That's when I realized it, I was a Super Saiyan.  
  
I let go of Shin, who was as amazed by my transformation as I was, if not more.  
  
"I didn't expect this for a few months. It's only been a few days."  
  
I just looked at my new body. It was like I wasn't me anymore. I tried to control all this new energy in me, but it was too hard. It hurt, and soon it all drained out of me and I was on my knees, panting heavily.  
  
"This is unbelievable. I..I didn't expect such progress in such a short time."  
  
The sky was pitch black now. I definitly needed help up now, and so I reached my hand up and met his. When I stood I didn't (or couldn't for that matter) watch my footing, and I realized that Shin and I were the same height. The tip of my nose touched his and I stayed there for a second that seemed to last for an eternity. I turned away and walked home, thinking of nothing but the second, and new that that was going to change something.  
  
  
  
"Oh my God you became a Super Saiyan today," Siobhan rejoiced as she hugged me.  
  
"Love the Shin outfit," Mariam commented. Of course, she had to point out the goofy outfit.  
  
"I do too. I especially love the earrings. I think they look good with my hair up like this."  
  
"Leave it to Casey to make a fashion show out of combat-wear," Siobhan said as she rolled her eyes. I took a deep breath in and forced myself to say what I thought. "I want to train you."  
  
"You wanna train us?" they both asked at the same time.  
  
"Yes. We are really powerful but your trainers arent really doing much with you. I went Super Saiyan today. You should be doing that soon, but not at this rate."  
  
"I guess," Mariam said reluctantly. "You're not gonna beat the crap out of us are you?"  
  
"NO!" I said. How could I do that to them? "I just meant, well, trusting you to learn quicker. Yeah. That's a good way of putting it."  
  
"Well," Siobhan said, rising to her feet," If you think we can, then I know we can." And yes, they could.  
  
"Ok. So you guys have been working on flying and blocking. Oh, come on. I know you guys are better than that. That's an insult to your skill," I complained my first day as trainer and not student. Well, it was night, after my transformation and the never-ending second I was still dwelling on.  
  
"CASEY! Yo, we need you back here on Earth. I know LaLa Land must be nice but we're getting impatient here," Siobhan said when my mind drifted off.  
  
"You are Super Casey," Mariam said as she pretended to cry. (Super Casey was he nickname for me. I got it because I had so many talents, and, she could always call me if she felt bad and be able to make it all better.)  
  
"You've been calling me that for years now, don't you think it's time to give it a rest?"  
  
"Not until you stop being super," and I was beat.  
  
"Ok. I'm not gonna fight you as a Super Saiyan, not until you can too. Now I'm gonna do like Shin did and tell you to keep of the ground. Now, I want you both to attack at the same time, we need to learn how to act like a team, but at the same time, I'm learning what your strengths and weakness are."  
  
They did as I asked (for I ordered them to do nothing) and pretty soon I could figure out that Mariam had a great kick, but she couldn't kick high enough. Siobhan had almost no stopping power to her punches. It was like once you got her going she couldn't stop herself. So I showed Mariam some stretches to do every day, and, the places below the belt that if kick, hurt a lot.  
  
"Our date," Siobhan said as she stared at her watch. We gotta get to the Capsule Corporation and get ready." I was shocked.  
  
"I thought we were supposed to stay out here?" I asked. I longed to take a shower or better yet, a bath.  
  
"Oh come on, it's one night," Mariam argued. She did have a point.  
  
"Fine, then I get the bathroom when you're done."  
  
  
  
Oh how I dreaded when the water would reach my cuts. It was gonna hurt but I had to get clean. It stung but I lived thought it and submersed myself up to my chin, so as I could breathe out my nose. I let out a deep sigh through my nose as I just sat in the luxurious bathroom of the Capsule Corporation. The only thing I hated about all this was that I had nothing to take my mind of what was troubling me. Instead, it was time to think about it. I wanted it gone. I wanted to forget that ever happened. But alas, that past cannot be rewritten, or I'd be right there with my pen, changing the events of that day.  
  
It got late and so I got out and dried myself off. Bulma agreed to wash my replica of Shin's outfit, and gave me a pair of hers to wear for the time being. I waited in the living room for my clothes to be done, and Bulma came in with some cookies. God, I would have worshipped her then.  
  
"I thought you might want something better that what you got out there," she said with a smile.  
  
"Yo ave o idea," I said around cookie.  
  
"So what is like knowing that, like, the highest being in the universe is your trainer?"  
  
I stopped what I was doing. I froze in position, which was hunched over the plate. She was right; Shin was above everyone. He was higher than the 4 kais, then the Grand Kai, he was the Supreme Kai. What was I thinking? I should be thanking my lucky stars to get an opportunity like this. And as far as having feelings for him, I could forget that.  
  
"Siobhan's right you do have a tendency to space out a lot."  
  
I shook my thoughts back to reality and replied, "I never really thought of that."  
  
"Well, that's something to think about. I think you clothes are ready. Hey, you hair looks like Vegeta's when you hair's wet."  
  
When she went to check the drier, I walked over to the mirror. She was right. I had the odd widows peak and jet black hair. Oh, not the choice person to look like, but at least my hair wasn't purple.  
  
"No not done. That outfit takes a very long time to dry. Hey, you kept the earrings on."  
  
I realized I hadn't taken them off. I like them. I had no want to take them off, and instead of replying to Bulma's statement, I told her I was leaving to go out flying.  
  
Arg. I wished I had a gravity room. I wanted to train more, I wasn't tired at all. I need something to do before I went mad. I went Super Saiyan and flew as fast as I could, looking for some way to diminish the little bit of fight that was still in me. And of course, just as my luck would have it, I crashed into Shin.  
  
"Why are you out so late?"  
  
"I can't sleep. I needed something to do. And I still have to wait for my clothes to be cleaned."  
  
He looked at my outfit strangely. Bulma's clothes had a tendency to be, well, really really showy, and she had given me a black leather mini-skirt and a red tank top to wear. "What are you wearing?"  
  
"One of Bulma's," I answered, "I'm just wearing it till my clothes are dry. They should be by now."  
  
I was expecting him to yell at me or something, because I had gone to the Capsule Corp. in the first place, but he said, "You might as well stay there tonight. We need to bring you back to your world for a short time, so no one realizes you're gone. We'll go in the morning."  
  
"We?"  
  
"I'm coming with you, to make sure you don't run away and you return safely."  
  
"Why would I run away, and what makes you think I can't come back on my own?"  
  
"Just in case, I don't trust you fully yet, people, when given too much power, can start to use it for bad very easily."  
  
"And how are you gonna explain that your purple?"  
  
"I can change my form to look like a male human."  
  
"Fine, you wanna come," I said floating closer, "but since you'll be with me you gotta dress a certain way. You'll see when we get there. And I'm the boss there, you can't act the way you do around me around other people." I turned and flew off to explain the circumstances to Siobhan and Mariam, who were back when I got there. We were given three spare bedrooms to sleep in, but it was no use. Damn it! Why couldn't I just let it go? What was wrong with me? I kept telling myself it meant nothing, nothing NOTHING. I couldn't have meant something, could it? I tossed and turned till I finally slipped into a dream. In it, someone was pushing my hair off my face. No wait! Some one was really doing that. I woke up and looked about the dark room. No one, just and open window and waving curtains.  
  
I woke up the next morning and helped myself to some toast. Siobhan walked grogily down the steps and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Toast?" I offered. She immediately woke up when I said that.  
  
"Did you get some last night?" she asked as she contained her laughter. (I was a joke between us. She had slept over once and the next mourning I asked if she wanted toast but I was very happy and she said I must have gotten some the other night to be that happy that early in the mourning.)  
  
"Yeah Siobhan. From who?"  
  
"I dunno, you and Shin had been doin a lota 'extra sparring'."  
  
"YOU TAKE THAT BACK THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" My hair was flying in every direction. I've always had a problem with my temper; it could get pretty out of control some times. Being a Super Saiyan and having a bad temper sure didn't mix.  
  
"Just a joke just a joke," Siobhan defended. Mariam came running down the stairs and stopped at the bottom. "Calm down Casey, you're gonna break something."  
  
I threw the plate on the table and stormed out of the room, and collided with Trunks.  
  
"Where are you off to?" he asked. I didn't answer. I just got up, sat down and banged my head against the table.  
  
"I'm an idiot aren't I?" I asked the table. Siobhan came at sat down next to me; Mariam sat on the other side. The earrings clinked as I shifted to bring my head up. I could always count on them. I looked at a very confused Trunks, who was coming with us. He seemed ready to go, just hungry.  
  
"Have you thought about what you're gonna do about our nicknames?" Mariam asked. Oh no! I hadn't thought of that.  
  
"I'll have to tell them not to call me that. Oh, this is complicated." I banged my head on the table again, and the earrings clicked.  
  
  
  
All three of us were to meet with Shin where I usually went to be trained. Goten, Trunks and Goku followed. God only knew why Goku wanted to come. Mariam and Siobhan were smart enough to asked for one of Chichi and Videl's outfits, because we were going right to the Halloween party. I kept my outfit on, which I knew was going to get me in a mess, but I really didn't care.  
  
"We can go now," a dark haired boy said from behind me. This couldn't be Shin. No way! This boy, looking perfectly human, was tall, with almost black spiky hair, and dark eyes. Oh he'd fit in nicely with my crowd.  
  
Before I could even comment I was back in the woods, where it all went down.Lying to Mariam's Mom (we said we had slept over Sarah's) I lead the way to Carla's house.(Carla goes to school with Siobhan and Mariam. She's cool. I call her Piccolo because she likes to joke around that Piccolo raised her. It's all quite funny but it's errelivant so I won't get into it.) It was Halloween and many little kids flocked the street, with nothing on their minds but candy. We arrived to an open door and music pumping from the speakers. Then I heard it, loud and clear, my nickname, and it rang over the speakers right when the song stopped.  
  
"Yo Bulma," Peter called, "how are ya?"  
  
"I'm good," I answered, "where's Piccolo?"  
  
"She's ova by the candy. Chichi, Videl, you made it too. Hey cool Goku costume," he said to Goku, "looks real."  
  
Goku was speechless. He looked at Siobhan, who Peter addressed as Chichi, and Mariam, our Videl.  
  
"It's what they call me here." I didn't know what else to say.  
  
  
  
"Hey," said as I greeted my friend Mat, the reason for my getting into DBZ in the first place.  
  
"Hey," He greeted back, "where'd ya get the Shin costume, I didn't even think they made em." I could see he was reaching for one of the earrings and I drew back.  
  
"Don't touch the earrings," I said defensively. Mat just looked at me funny, and we went on discussing how there was another guy dressed like Goku.  
  
For the rest of the night I talked to other people, making sure there was no doubt that I was there that night. Shin followed like a bodyguard, not listen to the conversation, just watching as everyone referred to me as Bulma. Finally he left me and I met up with Sarah. She was dressed in her gothic princess outfit, black all over.  
  
"Damn you Casey, how'd I know you'd dress like Shin? I thought you were gonna be a witch."  
  
"Yeah well, I saw this and come on," I said turning so she could see the entire costume, "I look pretty damn good."  
  
"You look strange to me. Hey, isn't that Caitlin hitting on that guy you're with."  
  
I turned to find Caitlin, the most despicable person to ever walk the earth, flirting sickenly with Shin, who looked at her as if she had 18 eyes, a tail and 4 arms. I stormed over and tapped her every so lightly on the shoulder.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Back off bitch he's with me," I said. I could take her down without even moving, thanks to Tien.  
  
"Who are you callin a bitch you stupid punk."  
  
"At least I'm not an air headed prep." I shot back.  
  
"You wanna take this outside  
  
"Gladly," I said. I'd love to finally pound her, but Shin stood in front of me.  
  
"No you are not going to fight this girl," he ordered.  
  
"Ha. Looks like your boyfriend knows I can kick your ass."  
  
"He not my boyfriend and I'm about ready to take him too."  
  
"Casey," Siobhan warned, "your hair. Calm down."  
  
I knew I couldn't go Super Saiyan, then I'd be in worse trouble then I was already in. I tried to calm down, and Shin still stood in my way.  
  
"There's no use in wasting your power on her. You still can't control it yet. What if you kill her?"  
  
I'd never thought of that. I'd have to start thinking before I acted. But I was too stubborn.  
  
"I'm not gonna kill her, just rough her up a bit."  
  
"You will do no such thing. I won't let you."  
  
"You..you.." I pushed him aside and left the party. Siobhan and Mariam left with me, and Mariam push Caitlin into the punch bowl before she left.  
  
  
  
"I hate Shin. I hate him I hate him I hate him," I screamed when I landed in my backyard. I knew my mom was out and felt free to let my feeling be known.  
  
"Casey, calm down," Siobhan said as she placed her hands on my shoulders. "Shin was right. We don't need people knowing about you powers. You either would have defeated her so easily they'd be able to figure it out or you could have killed her, or at the least hospitalized her.  
  
I hated that she was right. I hated the Shin was right.  
  
"We're going back to the party," Mariam said.  
  
"Tell everyone I got sick," I said from my doorway. They left and I sat at my computer. I threw my headphones on and worked on my site for a few minutes. Then I felt someone was behind me. Being new to the whole people having energy readings, I didn't know who it was. It was Shin, back in his normal form. He seemed as if he was trying to sneak up on me. I was working on the Shin portion of my site at the time, and his attention was diverted to the screen.  
  
"That's me," he pointed out. "Where did you get pictures of me?"  
  
"Hey you're the one who knew you were all a TV show," I said bitterly.  
  
"How can you still be mad at me? I was only trying to protect you."  
  
"You say that as if you actually care about what happens to me."  
  
"I...I..I," he stammered.  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I don't. You're right I don't."  
  
"Then fine. I don't want you to care."  
  
"Good, because I don't."  
  
"I wish I'd never met you."  
  
"I rather train anyone but a brat like you."  
  
"I'd rather be trained by anybody but you."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine."  
  
And he was gone. He went out the door, making a point to slam it on the way out. I had just insulted the Supreme Kai. If he wasn't the Supreme Kai my life would be so much easier. But he had that damn title and it complicated everything. I had to hide my feelings for him, and that came out in angry bursts like the one I just had. If only he wasn't the damn Supreme Kai.  
  
I walked outside into the cold October air. Since my argument with Shin it seemed the night had gotten colder. I grabbed my coat and went out to looked up at the sky. My mom wasn't home yet, and what was I going to tell her. I couldn't explain the situation to anyone but Siobhan and Mariam. I waited for them to get here, I needed to talk.  
  
Much to my and their surprise I started crying when they landed. I couldn't hold it back and the tears flowed like rivers down my cheeks. My life sucked, I hated it with a passion.  
  
"Oh God Casey what's wrong?" Mariam asked.  
  
"I yelled at Shin." They were confused.  
  
"So what?" Siobhan said, "You yelled at Shin. I don't see why that's making to cry."  
  
"Because I'm not mad at him," I cried.  
  
"Then why did you yell at him? Are you on something?"  
  
I knew she was trying to make me laugh and that alone made me feel better.  
  
"There," she said when I smiled, now tell us what's wrong."  
  
"I think I'm falling for Shin," I said to the ground.  
  
"SHIN?!"  
  
"Shin," Mariam said with surprise, "Shin. Like, the Supreme Kai, purple skinned guy Shin?"  
  
"I don't believe it," Siobhan said. "I have to go kill Shin now."  
  
"No," I said gabbing on to her, "don't. I have to deal with this on my own. Just, not now. Come one, our parents think we're sleeping over Mariam's. We should go there now."  
  
And we flew to Mariam's house. Both of my friends had an arm around my shoulders, and they were trying their best to comfort me. I'd done the math and found that time goes by approximatly 3 times faster in the DBZ world.  
  
  
  
So what was I to do? I had feeling for a man I couldn't love, I was deamed the most powerful out of all the Saiyan blood left and there was an evil moster thing head toward me and my friends. Damn, what happened to my only problem being Calculus homework? What happened to the only impending doom being what would happen when I talked to the cute boy in English class?  
  
Problem 1, let's anylyze that. He's the mother fucking Supreme Kai!!!!!! Enough said.  
  
Problem 2, my power. I'm am the youngest pure-blodded Saiyan left, and yet I was the most powerful. Why? Why was I the one to bear the weight of all that power on my shoulders? Why me?  
  
Problem 3, this evil monster. I had no clue what this thing was. I just knew it was evil, and bent on distruction. Nothing more, nothing less.  
  
So there is a summery of my life in this strange new world so far. Truth be told I was not exactly entralled by my life. So I walked toward the local mall in search of some sparkley objects that could avert my attention away from my troubles. I walked into the book store, a favorite place of mine, to see if my favorite author had come out with another book in her series.  
  
"Hey," the girl greeted from behind the counter. She knew me as a regular, for the store also sold DBZ mangas. "We got the newest DBZ book in, you wanna check it out?"  
  
"Nah," I said, "I was wondering if you got the new V.C. Andrews books."  
  
Siobhan made a nausiated face. She hated V.C. Andrews' books. Of course, she was one to talk, she read romance novels. Mariam headed straight for a group of girls who were talking about how hot Trunks was. I knew trouble was afoot and I decided I'd check out the book later.  
  
"Oh I want his fine ass so bad," the tall blonde one said dreamily. I could tell by the way she looked at me, dressed entirely in black with my matching hair, that she was a cheerleader.  
  
"Can I help you?" she asked snottily.  
  
"No. I'm helping you," I replied sharply.  
  
"Really?" she asked, but turned to tell me that she had no intention of hearing my answer.  
  
"Mariam," I wispered, "if I can't fight neither can you. We can have you commiting murder either."  
  
She stuck her tounge out at the girl who didn't notice and walked calmly away. Another girl's eyes lit up as she walked up to me.  
  
"Clara look," she said to the one who had turned he back to me, "she has porterra fusion earrings."  
  
"Hey," she said, her attenion now grabbed, "I didn't know they sold them, where did you get them."  
  
"They were a gift from someone very special to me," I answered, backing away. I could tell she was ready to rip them off my ears. What was everyone's facination with them?  
  
"I want some," she stated. It seemed like they were hypnotizing her and I quickly fled from the store, dragging Mariam and Siobhan behind me.  
  
"Damn," I said when I got out, "what is with these earrings. Everyone has the oddest urge to touch them, but something's telling me they shouldn't."  
  
"Wait," Mariam interrupted. She looked up at the roof as if she could see through it and was really looking at the sky.  
  
"Kai," Siobhan wispered.  
  
"They're looking for us," I moaned. I didn't want to go back. I was afriad of the fight I knew was gong to come sooner or later. So I dragged myself outside and went to the place in the woods I'd appeared the first time.  
  
Mariam's bladder and my impatience (I had a bad temper and no patience, damn I was just like Vegeta) resulted in me going up ahead. I walked throught the trees until I reached a rock. I waited for Mariam and Siobhan who showed up instantly (I tought them both the instant transmission) and we sat on the ground with our back agianst a rock. We heard a rustling sound and crouched even lower.  
  
"Goku, I needed to speak to you in private in regards to a more personal matter," I knew that voice, it was Shin.  
  
"What's up Supreme Kai?" asked in his usual happy voice.  
  
"I seem to have a matter I'm having quite difficulty dealing with," He explained. Something in his voice told me he had to be blushing when he said this.  
  
"Well, shoot."  
  
"You see," Shin tried to begin, "the girl I was to train, the one who wishes to be called Casey, she, well I have no way to put it. She seems to make me feel, well, odd. That's the only way I know to explain such feelings. I was hoping you'd know more about what it is I feel for this girl."  
  
I was breathing so heavily and my heart was beating so fast I thought that surely one of them was going to hear me. Siobhan signalled that I needed to be quieter. I tried and remained unoticed.  
  
Goku just laughed. "Seems like you're in love Supreme Kai."  
  
I didn't hear Shin's response. He must have given Goku a confused look because Goku stopped his laughing and turned to a more serious tone.  
  
"You mean you've never been in love. You should be thankful to find someone you have feeling like that for. Some people search their whole lives and they never find someone that makes them feel so confused inside. Consider yourself lucky."  
  
"I don't feel lucky at all Goku. It seems every time I talk to her we end up screaming at each other. I don't even remember what starts it all."  
  
"Well, love's funny sometimes. Me and ChiChi fight on what seems like a daily basis but that doesn't mean I don't love her. We just have different ways of doing things. You have to admit, you'd be a little tick if you were kiddinapped and told you had to save another world and you're really an alien. Trust me, its not fun."  
  
"Well what do you suggest I do now?"  
  
"Find her. She know the instant transmission so she'd be able to get back on her own. Find her there; let her return on her own time. Love one of those things you don't want to rush into."  
  
"So you're saying I should wait. That's your advise?"  
  
"Just trust your feeling. You have a heart, use it, listen to it. It'll tell you all you need to know."  
  
I felt light-headed. Mariam grabbed my shoulders to keep me from hitting the ground. I had to get out of there. I placed to fingers on my forehead, but they left instead.  
  
"Oh, my, God," Siobhan spit out. "This is fucked up."  
  
I arrived at my house, completely confused and extremely happy all at the same time. So these feelings I'd been having weren't one sided. But there was still one road block, he was the Supreme Kai. The more I tried to deny that the more it bothered me. Even to this day I can't figure out why I let it bother me; but it did, and I hated myself for it.  
  
I popped in one of my old DBZ tapes. I chose one from the Buu Saga because I knew Shin would be in it. I remembered back to a time when the thought of flying was an insane notion. Now I could destroy a small planet if I felt like it. I'd glady give them all back to get my old life back. I had great expectations to live up to; and I feared I never would.  
  
"Are you watching those tapes agian?" my mother, Theresa, said as she prepared dinner. The food smelt so good, but I didn't want to eat too much, though I ate a lot before I knew of my glorious past.  
  
"You need to get on your homework. You can't keep waiting till the last minute you know."  
  
I groaned and agrily took my pen and began my tedious English asignment. Then I felt it, kai, Shin's kai.  
  
I quickly pulled the ring I wear on my right hand off and stuck it secretivley into my pocket. I told my mom I suspected I had dropped it outside and ran lightening fast into my front yard, just in time to see Shin land.  
  
"You need to go back, tonight, at midnight," he said in the same voice. No change at all.It was as if the conversation he'd had with Goku never happened, and I began to doubt my own ears.  
  
"Will I be coming back?" I asked he ground. I didn't have to emotional strength to face him. I wanted to tell him how I felt and that I knew he had feeling for me too. Of course I chickened out and kept my eyes to the ground when he answered, "No. You have to focus strictly on your training. You've grown to be too tough an opponent for me, and if you can learn an attack just by watching some one perform it, then you need to watching more people."  
  
"So who's training me now?" I asked. "Do I get a schedual or something?"  
  
"Whoever feels like fighting you you will fight. No matter how tired or beat up you are. If you want to fight them, they have the right to decline, for they are taking their time to train you and you schould respect them for that."  
  
"So if I'm dieing and I've made Trunks mad that day and he feels like that time is a good time to let his anger out he can come and beat me down some more. Oh, that's fair."  
  
"Its not about what's fair, its about the best way to use those powers of your's."  
  
"And what if I don't want to fight?" I asked like I was challanging him. Damn, why did I always say things I knew would piss him off?  
  
"You have no choice," he snapped. "We thought about you all backing out before, and trust me, no one has an objection to dragging you back if we had to. I don't think you get what you are capable of because you're been surrounded by people who are so inferior to your strength."  
  
I was still hearing the part about dragging me. "Fine," I said as if his presence was begining to bore me, "I'll go. But I'm taking some stuff with me."  
  
Shin reluctantly agreed.  
  
  
  
Before my mother went to sleep I told that I loved her and I was greatful for everything she'd done for me. I hugged my sister Terin, who was 21 at the time. They asked me if something was wrong. I simply replied, "No, nothing wrong. I just don't tell you I love you enough."  
  
Back in my newly clean fighting gear and with my black backpack swung over my right shoulder, I slid silently out of my house under the cover of darkness. Before I left, I took one last look at my mother, or, as I knew her to be now, the woman who raised me. I looked at my sister. We no longer shared the some blood. But we shared so many secrets, so many happy times. I'd miss them.  
  
I consentrated on Siobhan kai. It wasn't moving so she had to still be packing. Siobhan never did get the consept of packing light. I wouldn't be surprised if she brought the kitchen sink, she was strong enough to pull it from the wall. I popped up outside her bathroom window and tapped lightly on her window, as to not scare the living daylights out of her. She was stuffing toiletries into an already over-stuffed bag.  
  
She opened the window. Keeping her voice down to a wisper, she asked if I had any room in my bag.  
  
"Yes, I do," I answered just a low, "and no, you may not put a single thing in it. We have his thing called packing light, you should try it."  
  
She stuck her tounge out at me and tried to find someroom in her bag for her baby lotion. It was terribly cold and I wore my black (there's that color agian) jacket over my get up.  
  
Fine, don't listen to me," I sighed, "I'm going to check on-"  
  
"Me?" Mariam asked from behind me.  
  
"Ah!" I exclaimed, "don't do that. You scared the shit out of me."  
  
"Sorry," she apologized. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Oh, we'll be fine once Siobhan shoves her every possesion into that bag."  
  
Mariam peered into the window. "What, no kitchen sink?"  
  
Siobhan gave a look instead of an answer. She decided she could part with one of her three hair brushes. Then I heard Shiobhan's voice in my head, even though her lips remained unmoved.  
  
'What else can I part with?'  
  
That sent me realing backward into Mariam. Pretty soon we were both on the gound.  
  
"Do I loook like your cusion?" Mariam asked, pretending she was dreadfully mad at me.  
  
"Yes," I replied happily, still keeping my wisper, "Yes you do."  
  
Mariam pushed me off her and flew back up the the window.  
  
"What was that all about?" Siobhan asked as she removed her magazines. Good, she was insane.  
  
"I...I can read your thoughts."  
  
"Oh really," Siobhan tested, "What am I thinking right now?" 'Supercalafragileisticexpealadocious.'  
  
"Don't quote Marry Poppins," I said with and evil grin. This time it was Siobhan who feel over. This was it, now or never, we had to get out of there.  
  
We arrived outside the Capsule Co, where Goku was standing, looking at the stars. I could hear Vegeta and Trunks in the gravity room, beating the living daylights out of each other.  
  
"Hey, you're back," he greeted. We were too busy bickering to realize him.  
  
"Don't read my thoughts," Siobhan ordered, "You don't wanna know what goes on in my head."  
  
"I can't help it," I defended.  
  
"Wait, Siobhan why did you say supercalifragilisticexpialidocious and what makes you think Casey can read minds?"  
  
We both looked at her and hit our foreheads. The last thing they needed to know was...wait, anything that embarassed me they already knew.  
  
"This isn't so bad. I mean, Siobhan what are you afraid of me finding out that I don't already know? Mariam, you can read thoughts too."  
  
Siobhan went to speak, but she stopped when she realized my point. There wasn't an ioda of my life they didn't know about, and vice versa. If something happened, they knew.  
  
"Oh yeah," Mariam said once she was done putting two and two together. "You know I like Trunks, heck I'm dating him, same for Siobhan and Goten."  
  
I laughed. "Gee, I was thinkin' that if you guys got together it'd mean I got to hear less about them. I swear to God Siobhan, if I hear about how fine of an ass Goten has then I'm going to go insane."  
  
"Yeah," she shot back, but in a friendly way, "if have to hear one more word about how you can't love Shin because he's the Supreme Kai I'm gonna crack myself."  
  
"You what?!" Goku broke in. I felt ready to faint.  
  
"Mariam, I need you to kill me, kill me now."  
  
"Hey, you wouldn't kill me when I had that tooth ache," she said, remembering back to our freshman year. My birthday was in December, which made me younger than the rest of my classmates. I was born extremely intellegant and was told over and over agian that I had a gift. Boy, were they right.  
  
"Don't worry Casey, I won't tell anyone," Goku assured. "My lips are sealed."  
  
I knew he didn't know I had been hiding out behind that rock. I'd have to use that.  
  
"I still say you should just tell him. You'd feel better," she looked at Goku who was watching her intently, "even if he didn't share the same feelings."  
  
"Nope, I'm keeping it bottled up inside me for the rest of my life" I stated firmly as I crossed my arms, having no clue what I lie I was telling.  
  
"Well, you guys are staying hear now that the whether is getting colder. I'll show you to your rooms."  
  
'You know,' I thought, 'Some day I'm gonna do something to pay Goku back for everything he's done for us.'  
  
Mariam and Siobhan smiled in agreement while Goku lead on.  
  
"I just thought of something," Goku wispered once we were inside, "Now you can can warn some one and tell them that you're about to do the instant transmission. That way you don't pop up at odd moments."  
  
We all laughed as quietly as possible.  
  
"Yeah," I agreed. I was speaking very very quietly so Goku wouldn't hear me tell Mariam, "Good, now we won't catch Siobhan kissin Goten."  
  
"Eww," Mariam said way too loud. I covered her mouth and she telepathicly call me a pervert.  
  
  
  
When I awoke this time it wasn't because some one was touching me. This time it was watching me. I could sense it, not kai, but you don't need kai to look at some one. I heard it moved and pounced on whoever of whatever it was. Everyone came barreling into my room, for my, Mariam's and Siobhan's rooms were agacent.  
  
"What...what happened?" Bulma asked sleepily when she saw me in the floor. I was messed up in a tangle of my sheet, comforter and the curtains.  
  
"Some one was in my room," I answered, rolling out of my ball of fabric.  
  
"Are they still here?" Mariam asked from behind her Siobhan shield.  
  
"What are you so afraid of," Vegeta snapped in his usual tone. "There was some one in the brat's room and now its gone, big deal."  
  
"I have a name you know," I said, holding back my urge to punch him.  
  
"I refuse to call you by anything but your Saiyan name and since we don't know if you truley are Saiyans, you will be called brat."  
  
"Ha, and you think I'm just going to stand by and let you call me that?"  
  
"And what are you going to do?" he challanged.  
  
"Vegeta, don't piss of people who know what you have nightmares about. Who know what makes you tick. I know things about you you don't even know."  
  
"I don't care. You don't want to be called brat, fine. But You're going to have to work for it. Tomorrow mourning we'll fight. You win, I'll call you by whatever you want; I win, you're brat even if I do find out what your Saiyan name is."  
  
"Bring it on," I said with a little too much confidence.  
  
He stormed out of the room and slammed my door behind him, leaving Siobhan, Mariam, Bulma and I to rehang my curtians. I shut the window and climbed back into bed. It was big enough for Siobhan and Mariam to fit, more than big enough for that matter. They stayed with me the entire night. They were my true friends till the end.  
  
  
  
We woke up early the next mourning. I did my stretches that I did everyday. The heather was great. The sun was shining greatly in the sky and there wasn't a cloud for miles. It seemed like a perfect day.  
  
Unfortunatly my room was closest to Bulma and Vegeta's and I knew Vegeta would be sleeping in today. I went downstairs to find something to eat. I found Bra in the living room watching TV.  
  
"Hey Bra," I called, "You hungrey?"  
  
She didn't need to answer. Her rumbling stomache could be heard by anyone in a 10 ft. radius. I looked around the kitchen for something I could make. Siobhan and Mariam slumped sleepily down the stairs. I was the mourning person in our group.  
  
"Oh, Mariam, you're going to help me cook. Siobhan set the table."  
  
"Hey, I long as I don't have to move afterward I'll do it," Siobhan said with her forhead pressed agianst the table. "Did you know you snore Mariam?"  
  
Mariam looked shocked as she pulled some eggs out of the fridge. "I do not."  
  
"Oh yes you do," I seconded as I looked for the pans. The kitchen was huge. Every room I'd seen in the Capsule Co. was huge.  
  
I let Bra measure out the amount of milk I'd need for pancakes and she pored it in with that kind of enthusiasm little kids get from doing "grown- up" things.  
  
  
  
Those of use who got up early ate quickly and left the food for the sleep- ins I went back up to my rooms and got dressed. I was glad that I had something to hold my hair up. Shin had taken advantage of it's length and used it to throw me a good number of times. I used two ornately decorated chopsticks to hold it all of my neck and in a tight bun. When the three of us emerged at the same time, Siobhan looked at my hair and said "Damn, you sure can acessorize with that outfit."  
  
I thanked her and proceded down to the kitchen where Goten was (he probibly told his mom he wanted to see Trunks) and he was eating along with Vegeta, Trunks and Goku (who was there to spar with Vegeta). I began to think they didn't know the meaning of the word chew. Vegeta stopped shoving food in his face long enough to ask Bulma (who only drank coffee) where she had ordered the food from.  
  
"I didn't order any food," she answered.  
  
"Trunks?" Goten asked. He didn't bother swallowing before he asked and it came out sounding more like Twuns.  
  
Trunks shook his head.  
  
"The brat made it," I said from the doorway. Siobhan and Mariam stood behind me and Bra was on my shoulders. "The brat, the brat's friends and Bra."  
  
He sneared and pushed his plate away as if food prepared by people who were not proven Saiyans was not worthy of being in his glorious mouth.  
  
"You gonna finish that Dad?"  
  
Vegeta snotily pushed his plate toward his son and got up from the table.  
  
"Oh my God," Siobhan said in horror, "A Sayian, rejecting food. I don't believe it. Ah! The world will now crumble!"  
  
Vegeta ignored her hesterical outburst. "Its time for our fight. I hope you don't mind having an audiance."  
  
I had no clue what he was talking about. What audiance. It didn't matter, I thought he'd beat my brains out. I wasn't strong enought to beat him yet. And then something came to me. He didn't know I could go SSJ. Advantage, me.  
  
I looked off into the distance and saw what Vegeta meant by audiance. Tien, Gohan, Goku, Trunks, Siobhan, Mariam, Goten and Shin were all watching me from a safe distance away. I was way to over-confident the night before. I couldn't beat Vegeta, what was I thinking. I swallowed hard and kept walking. This was not good.  
  
The clouds rolled in and the sun was hidden behind a grey wall. The light wind that once blew through my hair had died. Nothing moved, nothing made a sound. The silence was a horrible forshadow that tied my stomache into a few more knots. Vegeta had no clue what I could do. Mariam told me once that Vegeta looked in on one of her training sessions that weren't nearly as challanging as mine. He was unsure about what I could do, and if he didn't hate me so much he would have let his gaurd down a bit. But he was going to come at me full forse and hold nothing back. I was in for a crushing defete.  
  
My opponent flew across the canyon he chose as our battle ground. I took my stance as did he and a chill ran down my spine. I could deal with being called Brat. I could back down now and accept dfete. But something deep down made me feel like that was worse than dying at the hands of Vegeta, and that was that.  
  
He didn't give me time to power up. He didn't know I could. He flew at me with speed I could match but strength that I didn't equal. For 15 minutes I kept blocking punch after kick. I couldn't do this much longer and Vegeta would kill me the first chance I left myself open to power up. Finally he lept back to power up further and I had my chance to show my audiance my new trick. Even though my hair changed in color, the chopsticks still held it up. I could have sworn I heard Vegeta wispering obsenities, which made me smile. Now I had the upper hand. My speed was always a strong point of mine. Now that I had gone Super Saiyan I could easily doge whatever Vegeta threw at me. He was a good dodger himself. Each of us got nothing but air. Hand to hand combat wasn't working. I jumped back and brought my hands behind me.  
  
"Kamehameha." Vegeta didn't expect me to be able to do Goku's attacks. I hit him hard on the chest and he went into a nearby cliff. I couldn't see anything around the cloud of dust. I had no clue where Vegeta was intill I heard two words I'd feared I hear.  
  
"Final Flash."  
  
Never had I felt such pain. I fought to get up and stumbled onto my feet. I turned my pain and anger into power and consentrated on what I was fighting for. There was no way I was letting Vegeta call me Brat. I couldn't believe I had even thought of forfitting. What a disgraceful thing to do.  
  
I spit out some blood. Vegeta flew at me agian. I had to think fast; what was I going to do?  
  
I now know, from Mariam and Siobhan, what was said amongst my group of onlookers.  
  
"How, how is she still standing? That's not possible," Tien said, remember back to when I looked in on his training. "She should be dead."  
  
"Nice job Supreme Kai," Gohan congradualated. "She great. She's not winning but if she can survive that than you did a good job."  
  
"Oh no Gohan," Shin denied, "I don't think I really tought her anything. I think I was only a sparring partner. She learns attacks just by watching people do them, it's quite an amazing talent I should say. Yes, she is amazing."  
  
Everyone looked at Shin for a second before their attention turned back just in time to see my last minute decision.  
  
I pulled the chopsticks out of my hair and spun around. I was sure what I had done until I regained my balance and looked at Vegeta. I had cut through his clothes and he was bleeding badly.  
  
"Oh no," I groaned as I ran to see how deeply I had cut him. Everyone was flocking toward us and Vegeta eventually passed out from excessive blood loss.  
  
  
  
"God news," Bulma said as she came out of the infirmary, "You didn't kill him. You Saiyans heal fast so he'll back back to normal in a day or so. You cut pretty deep though, and from shoulder to shoulder too."  
  
I felt relieved that Vegeta wasn't badly hurt. Then a thought struck me.  
  
"Can I use the gravity room since Vegeta is currently unavalible?"  
  
"I don't see why not," Bulma replied. "I won't tell if you don't."  
  
  
  
I dragged Mariam and Siobhan into the gravity room with me. I made a silent promise to myself that they weren't leaving that room unless the left with golden hair and green eyes. I'd found that we could control our thought so we didn't hear each others thoughts and if we didn't want the others to hear something we could block it. I started off at 100. Siobhan suggested we start at 2 but I wasn't going to stand for it. I knew they could do better. I wasn't the only legendary one here.  
  
'Activating gravity sequence. Defense system activated."  
  
Five little floating robots began throwing energy disks at us. Well, I sat and watched. Siobhan and Mariam made a good team, no, a great team. Throw me in there and you'd have a forse not to be messed with. I snuck over and upped the gravity. They didn't seem phased. I upped it to 400, and down they went.  
  
"Oh come on," I complained, "Fight it."  
  
Mariam and Siobhan both got on their elbows and fell down agian.  
  
"Noway," I screamed, "You are NOT giving up now. If you don't get up now I'm going to add another 100 and then leave you here now get up!"  
  
Siobhan and Mariam looked at me with so much suprise it was like they didn't recognize me.  
  
"Are you gonna prove everyone whose ever put you down that they were right? Are you gonna settle for what you are and not what you could be? I believe in you and I'm ORDERING you to get up NOW!"  
  
I knew I was being hard on them but it was for their own good. Their hair was creeping up slowly and before I knew it Siobhan and Mariam were using a team effort to beat me down. They'd done it; I knew they could.  
  
"Damn it," I cursed as I failed to recreate a technique of Dabura's. I found it amazing that he could make a sword apear by using kai, and of course I wasn't going to give up until I could.  
  
"Why don't you just pop one of your tapes in?" Siobhan suggested. Genius. Being Saiyans didn't mean you had to be stupid, well, being a FEMALE Saiyan that is.  
  
"We should show everyone the tapes," Mariam said. She was kicking the crap out of the air, testing out her new Super Saiyan abilities.  
  
"Good idea," I praised. Think I should let em listen to my CD's?"  
  
Siobhan laughed. "I don't they'll be to found of hearing people scream kill 26 times in a row."  
  
"Its 25," I jokingly defended.  
  
"Arg. You are impossible Casey, I swear to God."  
  
"Well, little-Miss-Impossible is gonna go get everyone." I put two fingers on my head and teleported to the nearest kai. I found Piccolo meditating by a river. He was way to engulfed in what he was doing to recognize me, so I sat down and watched him for a little way till he finally touched the ground agian and opened his eyes.  
  
"How long have to been here?" he asked. He was probibly afraid I was looking in on his training and I was going to copy one of his attacks. Truth be told I would have but I didn't have the time.  
  
"Not long. Listen, I'm having a showing of my tapes and I was wondering if you could take a break and grace us with your presence."  
  
He reluctantly agreed and I sought out the Son's, whose kai was together. Aw. How cute. A family training session.  
  
They were more than happy to see old tapes of themselves. Pan was 4 then, Bra was 7 and Marron was 17. (You'll need to know this later because, as you can see, Marron is our age.)  
  
So then came Shin, who didn't face me but just told his feet that he'd be there and that I'd done a good job with Mariam and Siobhan. I was probibly blushing about 18 shades of red but, agian, I did nothing, said nothing and found my way back to the Capsule Co.  
  
"Ok, pick a saga," I said when everyone was gathered in the living room. I was suprised that Siobhan had become accostem to having purple hair so quickly, when she use to be so proud of it's blondeness.  
  
"A saga?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Um, pick a bad guy. From Vegeta to Buu I got everything."  
  
"You see," Mariam said, standing up, "Our lives revolved around this show."  
  
"Yeah," Siobhan agreed, "If Casey starts quoting you guys, don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
I laughed and shook my fist at her. She had a point, I could repete a good deal of the big speaks people made.  
  
"Ok," Goku chimed, "Agianst Buu, in the spaceship, my fight agianst Yakon."  
  
I smiled because it was like meeting a challange and sifted through the many tapes I had until I found the one marked 'Z fighters Vs. Babidi's henchman'.  
  
"Got it," said triumphantly as I popped the tape in the VCR. I rewund it and pressed play just in time to see Goku say that he's "Found his flashlight." Everyone watched in awe. For Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and Shin it was a trip down memory lane.  
  
"Wait," I shouted out of no where, "You wanna see what Siobhan meant by my awsome quoting abilities.  
  
"Sure, I guess," Bulma said.  
  
"Oh no, Casey," Siobhan said blocking her ears, "Not the Vegeta speach agian!"  
  
"I love the Vegeta speach," Mariam piped.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Vegeta asked impatiently. I stuck another tape in the VCR and Vegeta knew what it was the minute it began to play.  
  
"No, don't play that," he ordered. I trew the remote to Mariam who threw it to Siobhan. It was no use and he sat and watched as word for word I mimicked his speach about how he had been embarassed and humiliated his whole life then fast forwarded to his explaination of why he let Babidi control him. And Vegeta was hating every minute of it. When I was done with my overdramatic hand gestures, Vegeta took the remote and kept it under safe gaurd.  
  
Then suddenly the tape when fuzzy and the date in the corner said that this was taped a year ago. I appeared first, dressed all in black like I had been since I was 14.  
  
"Wow Casey, you look different," Goku said. What's with all the black?"  
  
"No, you don't want to see this is just us," I said, trying to hide my emense fear from Vegeta.  
  
"Oh no," Vegeta said coldly, "I want to see this."  
  
I struggled to get up but the little bastard sat on me. Goten held on to Siobhan with the aid of Goku. Trunks and Piccolo were restraining Mariam all because they heard those 14 deadly words, "So Casey, who do you think is the hottest character on Dragon Ball Z?"  
  
"Nooooo!" we all screamed at the same time. "Let us goooooooo!"  
  
I sighed dreamily on the tape and answered, "Trunks is soooooo hot."  
  
"Stop the tape!!!!!" Siobhan screamed as she tried to get herself free.  
  
"And you Mariam ?" (Siobhan was the one behimd the camera.)  
  
"I don't see what Casey sees in Trunks, Vegeta is so much hotter hands down."  
  
By now Vegeta and Gohan were working together to keep me down and Shin was just trying not to laugh while I suggled to get up.  
  
"You don't want to hear this!!!" Mariam yelled. It was no use, we were out numbered.  
  
"Give me that," I ordered on the tape. I got up and took the camera from Siobhan and turned it onto her. "So who do you think is hottest?"  
  
"Oh Goku most definitly," she answered. Goku looked confused.  
  
"Mariam, I don't know what you see in Vegeta. I mean he's a hottie and all but come on, he's lost the whole sexy evil guy thing tha he had goin on before."  
  
Siobhan made a gagging motion at the camera. "Are both of you blind? Come on Vegeta looks like, God, my dog's poop looks better than Vegeta."  
  
"Oh yeah, all the members of the Son family are gay."  
  
"What?!" the Son's and Siobhan on the tape siad all at he same time.  
  
Mariam took the camera so she could record my defense.  
  
"Oh come on, there was something going on between Goku and Cell, or a least that's what Cell wanted. Piccolo and Gohan, no need to explain (at this Mariam and Siobhan nodded in agreement.). And Goten and Trunks were, like, fusing. Come on, I think you know what 'fusing' really is."  
  
"Oh," Siobhan said, quite shocked, "This coming from a girl who once thought Piccolo was hot."  
  
"I said he was cool. If I liked every character I've ever called cool then I'd be a whore."  
  
"Let's see, you've liked, Goku, Vegeta, and now Trunks."  
  
"Hello! Have you seen Trunks. He is the hottest guy ever to touch the Earth that is not worthy of touching his feet." Siobhan sighed and shook her head. "Hey," I said once I'd realized something, "You liked Gohan first."  
  
"That was a long time ago."  
  
"Um, Siobhan," Mariam said, still behind the camera, "That was last week."  
  
"Yeah, your keepin in the family aren't ya?"  
  
"Hey Casey," she said, "Describe your dream guy." She took the camera from Mariam and Mariam sat next to me on my bed. That's when you could see what a shrine to Dragon Ball Z my room was. Each person has a section of the wall and you couldn't tell what the wall origanally looked like.  
  
"I want a guy who can fight. Not so much that he can beat me, just everyone else. I know I can protect myself but some part of my wants to be protected by someone else."  
  
"Me too," Mariam and Siobhan said at the same time. Siobhan must have put the camera on a stand because now it was the 3 of us on my bed and I was hugging my Trunks pillow. "I wanna guy with light hair, who bassicly can fight, and is of, like, a high stature or something. Some one people respect. I wanna guy whose fashionable but not like gay, who knows what looks good on them. I want a guy who isn't all pompus like Vegeta. I like smart guys who can teach me something I don't know."  
  
Siobhan and Mariam looked at each other and began laughing hystericly.  
  
"What's so funny," I had asked.  
  
Mariam couldn't breathe so Siobhan had to answer. "You just decribed Shin." Everyone's attention was grabbed now.  
  
"No I didn't."  
  
"Yes you did," Mariam finally got out.  
  
"You want Shin. Holy shit you want Shin's fine ass."  
  
"I do not want Shin. That's just wrong."  
  
"I see the way you be lookin at the Supreme Kai," Mariam said once she'd regained control of her laughter.  
  
"Ok. I don't want Shin."  
  
"Casey wants to rape Shin, Casey wants to rape Shin," Siobhan mocked.  
  
"You're sick!"  
  
"Ok," Mariam said in an attempt to stop our argument, "Siobhan, what's your idea of a dream guy?"  
  
Siobhan sat back and thought. "I wanna guy whose taller than me (Oh, did I forget to metion Siobhan was 5'9"?) with dark hair and feels like the outsider in the family like I do."  
  
"Siobhan," I said in a monotone, "You just described Goten."  
  
"I did not," she shot back.  
  
"Yeah, ya did. He's taller than you, he has dark hair, and he's the only one in his family who hasn't saved the world."  
  
I looked at Goten who looked a little hurt. I wiggled to get up, hoping I'd catch them off gaurd. No use. I was pinned.  
  
"Fine, believe what you want kai-lover," she gave extra emphasis to the last part, "But I do not like Goten. He's not nearly as hot as his father."  
  
"Hey, you haven't asked me what I look for," Mariam had said on the tape.  
  
"Lemme guess guys who were evil but are now all good and crap," I guessed.  
  
"No. I like a guy who can fight, especially with a sword. I love sword fighting. And he's gotta be cute and nice. Like, he'll kick your butt and you can talk to him and he'll listen."  
  
"Mariam," this was me, "You want Trunks. You just described Trunks  
  
"No. I want Vegeta."  
  
"What do you two see in him," Siobhan jumped up and pointed to the Vegeta section of my wall.  
  
"He was awsome when he was evil. Now that he's all good and stuff he sucks. When he was evil he was hotter and cooler."  
  
"I beg to differ," Mariam shouted. "Now that he's good he's cooler cause he's fightin for stuff."  
  
"Who cares. All I'm conserned with is Trunks. Trunks is God."  
  
"I still say your both psycotic," Siobhan sighed. She waltzed over to the Goku section. "Now Goku, there's a fighter. He was the 1st to go Super Saiyan and he's cute and he's nice. He's by definition perfect." She sighed. Mariam make gagging motions.  
  
"So who's butt's cuter?" I asked. This was begining to get too embarassing for words.  
  
"Gohan," Mariam answerd.  
  
"Yamcha," Siobhan said. Yamcha was there but he wasn't holding us down. So was Krillin, 18 and Marron (was was rolling on the floor laughing).  
  
You know what. This would be easier if I wrote it out like a script.  
  
Me: Really?  
  
Siobhan: Yeah. But not Dragon Ball Yamcha, DBZ Yamcha.  
  
Mariam: Hey Casey you gotta answer to.  
  
Me: Vegeta. One thing you don't lose when you go from good to evil is a fine ass.  
  
Siobhan: You need help. OK, best clothes. Like used wanna wear em.  
  
Me: I truely think Shin's clothes would look better on me than they do on him.  
  
Siobhan: I think so too. I couldn't wear them, the hair wouldn't go with it. Chichi, she has cool clothes.  
  
Mariam: Did you realize Casey just said she wants Shin's clothes?  
  
Me: Yeah. It's a cool outfit. Cool earrings too. Why would you... oh give it up Mariam I don't want Shin.  
  
The tape went back to DBZ and it sure did leave the room in shock. Vegeta got up and quickly turned around so as I couldn't see his butt. Trunks looked quite pleased with himself.  
  
'Siobhan, Mariam. Instant Transmission to my room.' This telepathy thing had its plusses.  
  
They both gave me a look like they heard me. But Vegeta said something that made me wanna stay.  
  
"So I have a nice butt huh? Well, you seem to full of suprises now aren't you."  
  
"Listen Vegeta I'm about to kick that fine ass of your's into next wekk. I was 15 then. Why don't you bother Mariam."  
  
"Leave me out of this. I was all quiet over here and you had to bring me in."  
  
"Chichi I swear I don't like Goku anymore. I have Goten now. See, he's been my dream guy all this time." Chichi was ready to pounce on Sioobhan and beat the living daylights out of her.  
  
"Truth be told that tape is totally wrong. I don't think any of our opinions still stand today. Mariam has Trunks and Siobhan has Goten and and I... well I don't have anyone but I swear that was made a long time ago and it's not right anymore. I swear."  
  
"Come on Raye, let's go train," Mariam suggested as she shot the room an evil look. She hadn't realized what she called me until it was too late.  
  
"Raye?"  
  
"Why did you call her Raye?" Shin asked. He hadn't said anything the entire time and I found it odd that those where his first words.  
  
"Scouts," Siobhan called, "Shall we introduce ourselves?"  
  
Mariam and I nodded and I went first, striking the wierdest poses during my introduction. "Born by the fist epic I'm Sailor Mars and in the name of the Planet Mars I am here to punish you."  
  
"Also born by the first epic I am Sailor Venus and I fight for Love and Beauty."  
  
"And she," this was me and Mariam at the same time (we had this whole rutine memorized),"Is Sailor Moon, Ruled by the Moon she is our leader and our loyal friend."  
  
"I am Sailor Moon and in the name of the Moon I shall punish you."  
  
"And together we are.."  
  
"THE SAILOR SCOUTS!"  
  
No one moved. No one spoke. Truthfully I think Shin was starting to regret his question.  
  
"Mariam, did you bring the Sailor Moon video?"  
  
"Yeah, I did. We should show them.  
  
"Ya see," Siobhan explained, "You guys aren't the only ones who look like that. There are tons of other shows, one called Sailor Moon. You'll see."  
  
"Hey Casey," Mariam called as she pulled something out of her bag. "You left your glasses at my house."  
  
"Oh God, I thought I'd never be able to see anything agian." I put them on and turned to face everyone. I have horrible vision without my glasses and had walked into a coupleof walls in the Capsule Corp. Kai was how I found people. Now I could see finally.  
  
"Guys, I have to wear mine you have to wear your's."  
  
Mariam pulled out Siobhan and her's glasses. That was another thing we three had in common, bad vision.  
  
"Let's see, okay, Casey here is your black lipstick, your Cds and I gave you your glasses. You left that stuff at my house. Here it is. You wanna show them the whole thing?"  
  
"We should," Siobhan told her.  
  
  
  
I couldn't sleep that night. I wasn't one to be big on sleep in the first place. Everyone was asleep but Shin and Vegeta. Shin never slept, it must have been a Kai thing, I didn't really know. Vegeta was in the gravity room. It was odd; ever since I had fought him he was nicer to me. I scared the life out of my but I wasn't really complaining.  
  
"Mind if I join you?" I asked. The gravity was up to 600 and it took a second or two to get used to it but I regained my balance and walked in.  
  
"If you promise not to be destracted by my butt."  
  
"Oh get over yourself," I realized I sounded like Bulme there.  
  
"You said it, unless you want to say that wasn't you."  
  
"It wasn't. I am a 16 almost 17 year old girl and she was 15. I think I actually have a tape of us from a little before our kiddinapping. But that's not the point. You gonna let me join you or what?"  
  
"No," he said sternly, "Not this time." And he turned his back and waited for me to leave. He never made any sense.  
  
So there was only Shin. I used my Instant Transmission to find him, and decided it's be fun to sneak up on him. I walked ever so slowly on my tippy toes and inched closer. I was about a foot away when he said, "Yout think I don't know you're there?"  
  
"You suck I wanted to sneak up on you."  
  
"Well it didn't work. What do you want?"  
  
"What do I always want? Oh wait, that sounds wrong." I laughed at how incredibly peverted I was. "How does that sound wrong?" he asked. He had no clue what was going on in my head.  
  
"It just does."  
  
  
  
I'd been fighting for about 10 minutes before I felt me hair being grabbed.  
  
"You really should cut your hair."  
  
This time I was ready, though. I flung my arms behind me and wrapped them around Shin's back so he was pinned beind me. I dug my thumb knuckle into his back and he cried out in pain.  
  
"Pick on Shin, my hair or your spine."  
  
I expected him to let me go, but instead he used his free arm and wrapped it around my neck. Now it was a stalemate.  
  
"Now it's you choice. You let go or you don't breathe."  
  
I knew I couldn't hold my breath for long. I sucked at it. So I pretended like I'd passed out already and let my entire body go limp.  
  
"Oh no," I heard him cry. "Think I've killed her."  
  
Without open my eyes I swung my left fist across his face and hopped up. I pounced on him and we tumbled backward but I ended up on top and he was pinned to the ground. He stuggled to get up but I had him. Then he got one arm free and yanked hard on my right earring.  
  
"Bitch," I cursed. "That's not fair."  
  
"Niether was making me think you were dead."  
  
'Casey, get here right now!' It was Siobhan.  
  
'What Siobhan?' I answered, she sounded on the verge of tears. (Now would be a good time to tell you the neither of us has cried since we were 9.)  
  
"Mariam's gone!'  
  
"What?!" I screamed out loud.  
  
"What's wrong?"Shin asked. "Are you trying to trick me agian?"  
  
"Mariam's gone. Come on." I grabbed his shoulder and before he knew what I was doing I was back at the Capsule Co. Shiobhan was no where. Instead Goten and Trunks were on the lawn, completely distraught and out of it.  
  
"Where's Siobhan?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was ready to flip out myself and I probibly would have if Shin hadn't grab hold of my arm.  
  
"Their gone," Goten said in a wisper. "Both of them. No one can sense their kai. But they're not dead. I just know that they're not dead."  
  
"It's like they disappeared," Trunks gasped even quieter. "It's like something is blocking their kai so we can't sense it."  
  
'Casey?' I heard a sleppy voice ring in my head.  
  
"Mariam'scalling me!" 'What Mariam? Where are you?'  
  
'I...I don't know. Siobhan's next to me, but she's... she's unconscious. She okay and so am I. Look out Casey you may be next.'  
  
"What is she saying?" Trunks asked as he grabbed hold of my shirt. He was a mess, as was Goten.  
  
"She's okay," I comforted. 'Mariam, do you have any clue where you are?"  
  
'Siobhan's up. No. I don't. We're in some room with no doors or windows, just one candle by us.'  
  
'Casey, is Goten okay? Are you okay?'  
  
"Siobhan's up. She's with Mariam." 'We're both fine. How did you get there?'  
  
'I don't know. I just remeber telling you Mariam was gone and then everything went black. Then I was here.'  
  
"They're okay, right?" Goten asked as he pushed Trunks out of the way.  
  
"They're fine. Let me listen.."  
  
'I heard that," Siobhan said. 'Tell Goten I'm fine and he has nothng to worry about.'  
  
"Siobhan says not to worry." 'Why can't I sense your kai though.'  
  
'I can't explain that,' Mariam said. 'We're alive and...what the..'  
  
'Mariam? Mariam?!'  
  
'There's some guy...' her voice trailed off and about 10 minutes later they were back on the ground before us.  
  
Trunks and Goten ran to hug them. I hated to break up this touching little Kodak momnet but I needed to know what went on.  
  
"This guy I couldn't really see wanted to know where Kari was. He called us Serori and Kabocha. It sounds Japanese," Mariam explained when she was seated in the kitchen, "Is it?" She adressed the question to me, for I knew a thing or two about the language.  
  
"It means Celery and Squash. They must be your Saiyan names. All Saiyans are named after Vegetables, well, the pure-blooded ones."  
  
"Huh?," Trunks interrupted, "My dad's not named after a vegetable."  
  
"No, your dad's name IS vegetable. Kakarott means carrot. But back to the matter at hand."  
  
"And he asked where Kari was. We said we didn't know someone named Kari and he said, 'Fine. Where is your third?'. I quess he meant you. Then Siobhan said, 'There's no way we're gonna tell you were Casey is. What do you want with her?'."  
  
I smiled at Siobhan who sent me a look like 'No prob.'  
  
"So he says that he think you'd make the perfect partner in his quote 'Little operation.' So I asked what he meant and said we'd all know soon and then we were back here.  
  
"This isn't good," Shin stated.  
  
"So who's the Kari person?" I asked. I realized the question made me sound stupid, I didn't mean it like it sounds.  
  
"That's you," Siobhan stated as if I were stupid.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that. I meant it like, why is he so interested in me. Who WAS Kari I should say."  
  
"I don't know," Mariam said before she got up from the table to lean next to Siobhan and I on the counter. Trunks and Goten were sitting and Shin just stood agianst the wall opposite us.  
  
"He's looking for you because you are his greatest threat. So he wants to make you his ally instead," Shin explaind to the floor. He never face me and I never faced him. I was afraid of what might happen if our gazes ever met.  
  
"That makes sense," Siobhan said as if she had just been enlightened with some great information.  
  
"So we'll know soon enough," I said, ignoring the rest of them, "huh, that means within the next two days in villin talk. If there's one thing worshiping DBZ has taugh me it was that the bad guys do something before they appear and tell their whole past and plan to the cast."  
  
I hated being right, but sure enough, the next day, everything made sense.  
  
For the first time I tried training alone. It was boring. Even Vegeta would have made it less tedious. I proceeded to blow up mountains in a valley near my home. That sounded odd, calling the Capsule Corporation home. I'd made the moutainous valley into a plain and I didn't know what else to do. I should have found another form of training but I did something that I still wonder why I did. But do I ever understand why I do things? Nope. I went back home.  
  
On my way I saw Mariam and Trunks sparring. Oh, what a kodak moment. They'd stay together for the rest of eternity, I knew it. Mariam could talk for hours about pink bunnies and Trunks would hang on to everyword. Siobhan and Goten, oh God. They were one of those annoying couples that get into those 'I love you more' fights that went on and on and on...  
  
I began to think I was the only one who found it sickening because everyone else had their other half. Siobhan had her Goten, Mariam had her Trunks, Chichi and Goku, Gohan and Videl, Bulma and Vegeta, Marron and that boyfriend of hers (who she had to protect from Krillin) Piccolo didn't long for someone to love and even Yamcha was settling down and engaged to a very prtty girl with short, dark hair and blue eyes. Agian and agian I was reminded that I couldn't have who I knew I belonged with. Oh well, there was some psycho guy out looking for some Kari chick who didn't exist anymore. No, all that was left was Casey. Kari and Casey were two entirely different people. Kari is what I would have been if my life didn't have so many holes in its road. I guess I should tell you why we three share the bond we do. Three different reasons for the darkness in our hearts, one shared feeling.  
  
My story can be put into a sentence. Nothing was ever good enough. It started when I got my first standerdized tests. In the 6th grade I scored at level with 9th graders. By 7th I was speaking Latin in full sentences and scoring up with the 12th graders. I was in the top 4% of children my age in America. Now here's the kicker, I was getting straight F's by 3rd grade. Something turned me around, what, i don't know. But when I was failing my mom wanted to know why I couldn't be as smart as the other kids. Then, when I got those test scores, it was, "Well if you're so smart why did you get a B+ on that test." Pretty soon I believed I wasn't good at anything. I was told I had a great talent for singing and I'd object, saying I was horrible. I was told I was a great writer over and over but I denied that too. I was on a never ending quest to make myself better, and I almost drove me insane. On top of all that pressure was my sister. She'd been in and out of juvie since she was 15. Now, that doesn't mean 15 was when it started, it was when she got caught. My sister and I were 5 years apart, so it really started when I was but a 7 year old. I remember the nigh Terin (my sister's name for all of you don't have good ememories) came home so drunk she threw up on the carpet. Her and my mother fought insessently and I just learned to shut them out. But when Terin started inviting people over to smoke, snort, inject or swallow whatever they had, I'd tell my mom. You want to know what she said. Oh, I'll never forget those words. "Are you trying to worry me Casey? Are you trying to make my life harder? Don't tell me about this, it just upsets me." That's what she said. The Terin would yell at me for telling. On time she was so out of she tried to choke me with my jacket's drawstring. I pushed her off me with strength I didn't know the origin of. She's better now, and I was left emotionless, untrusting, and reclused. I began wearing all black and keeping to myself, shutting out the world. The only time I spoke was to answer questions. I let no one into my little world of darkness and no one tried, no one but Mariam, Siobhan and Sarah.  
  
Mariam's story. Mariam was the first born. There were 5 years between her and her brother and 7 years between her and her sister. Mariam's parents were hard on her too. And the way they treated her was extremly unjust. Her siblings got all the love and attention. Her parents always sided with them. On time, her brother got the milk out and spilt it so Mariam got grounded. Nothing was ever there fault. But Mariam, she took a different route with her feelings. She locked them up. She smiled and walked on, until she met me.  
  
Siobhan's story. Yes, I know I said before that I'd been told I had a nice voice but Siobhan made angels jealous. She could hold a note for what seemed like hours; notes that you never wanted to end because they sounded so sweet. But as my intellegance had it's price, so did her voice. Her mother bragged incessantly about Siobhan's voice as if it were her own. Her mom was also very strict. Siobhan wasn't allowed to sleep over my house untill she was 15, and that took a lot of begging and promices to clean. I'd learned to just be happy with periodical vistits to the mall. But as long as I was with Siobhan, it didn't matter.  
  
Now for Sarah. I don't talk much of her but she is a key player, she just hated DBZ with an undieing passion. You see, when I was 14, I had to move away from Siobhan and Mariam. So where once 5 minutes separated us, now it was half an hour. So I was stuck in a small town where everyone was happy and chipper and no one knew what I'd been through or tried to find some good quality in me. I went through 8th grade without one friend. I'd get home and call Mariam and Siobhan and talk to them about what was going on in my head, and they'd listen. I got to high school and I was placed in geometry even though it wasn't oferred to freshman. The was one sophomore, dressed in black, listening to MuDvAyNe, and I knew I had my newest friend. Downside, she thought DBZ was a show for 7 year olds. Also, she never knew the full extent of my past.  
  
I was sitting under a tree on day in spring. I was in the 4th grade then. There was this one part of the playground no one played near so I usedto sit under this big branch and think about anything and everything. Then one day the short girl with light brown hair and girls came over and said the word that started it all. "Hi." Truthfully I don't know what we talked about from then on, but I do now the after 6th grade graduation I went home with Mariam, and out to dinner with her family.  
  
Grade 7. One thing I felt let me go was acting. Put me in front of a large group of strangers and I'll let everyhing go. It was small groups of peers I had trouble with. So I joined the after-scool drama club. There was a girl there who was hitting a boy with a chalkboard eraser. She tossed me one and told me to join in, and that she'd help me get the chalk out of the "really cool black pants you're wearin."  
  
I got home and found Siobhan on the front yard sparring with Vegeta. She lept back suddenly and looked at her hand. "You broke my nail." And with that she punched him right in the face. He stumbled back and tripped on a rock. In seconds I was on the ground, laughing my ass off.  
  
"Shut up, Brat," Vegeta ordered. He may of been my prince but I sure as hell wasn't gonna do a thing he said.  
  
"Hey, you're not allowed to call me that, remember?"  
  
"I will call you," he began, getting up, "whatever," he put his hands up, "I," he gathered ki for some attack, "WANT!" Some sort of wave started careening my way. I looked up from the ground just in time to see it hit me, and send me flying. I flew up once I got my control back and used my instant transmission to get myself behind Vegeta.  
  
"Hey Veggie," I called. I gave him a second so I could see the shock in his face, and then but my hands on his back.  
  
"Fi...nal...FLASH!" Oh, that felt good. He landed out in the woods somewhere, exactly where I wasn't sure. I stood on gaurd and waited for him to fly back at me. I heard him coming and tried to figure out where he was. Suddenly a spaceship crashed on the groud. Vegeta stopped across from me and Mariam and Trunks came running towards the crash site. Bulma poked her head out the window and I could feel Goku, Gohan and Goten were on their way. They felt that odd feeling to. I was like there was something in my stomach but at the same time it felt empty. That's the only way I can think to describe it. Like, full emptiness. Evil. Powerful evil.  
  
The smoke and dust cleared and the door of the ship opened. Siobhan was on my left, Mariam to my left. We'd do this together, fight together, and if it came to it, die together. There was no turning back now and I was too scared to move anyway. Come on you guys, get here faster.  
  
A figure of a man appeared in the doorway to the ship. He had dark brown hair and a gotee. Hung to his heels was a dark blue cape and I knew it was him. But, that was impossible, he'd be either older or dead. Vegeta, Siobhan and Mariam all knew who it was, and poor Trunks was lost. He looked at us with a look of confusion written on his face.  
  
"Kari, at last I've found you," the man said. I was so frozen I don't even thing I was breathing. Why was Vegeta's father looking for me?  
  
"My daughter, at last we've been reunitied. I...I thought I'd never see you agian." Holy mother fucking shit. That's what was going through my mind then. Daughter..wait..that made Vegeta my...my BROTHER!!!!!!!  
  
"You've got to be kidding me. Oh my god please tell me this is some bad guy way of playing with my head," I pleaded.  
  
"No," King Vegeta boomed, "I kid you not. Do you or do you not bear the symbol of the royal house of Vegeta on your inner right thigh?"  
  
I jumped back. "How did you kow about my birthmark?" The rest of them must of thought he was lying too, for after he said everyone drew a similtanious breath in. This was so sureal. Me, a princess. But shouldn't he be dead?  
  
"Shouldn't you be dead?" Mariam asked casually.  
  
"Well, that's a long story Serori. (Hey that rhymes!) I was off in a spaceship when Planet Vegeta blew up. There were a few Saiyans on the ship with me and they worked to develope a chemical that let me stay young and increased my strength increadibly. I trained on other planets untill I reach the level of the Legendary Super Saiyan, but that wasn't enought for me. I trianed until I supassed that, and still I wanted more. I countinued agianst the advice of my henchman, who said that such a level was impossible. I prove them all wrong, didn't I. For you see I did it two more time before I found that my daughter was still alive." Ok, 1...2..3..4. Oh no, he could go to level 4. Goku was the only one who could go to 3. Oh yeah, we were difinitly screwed.  
  
He hadn't looked at the others untill now. He saw Vegeta and immediatly drew backin shock. "Vegeta, my son, I thought you were dead."  
  
"Who...who told you I was dead?" Vegeta finally spit out.  
  
"I'd heard Freeza killed you many years ago. How could you be alive."  
  
I was so afraid Vegeta would tell him about the dragon balls and then we'd REALLY have a mess. But he simply siad, "Your sources are wrong, I did not die at the hands of Freeza."  
  
"But Kari, how did you get back here. I hought you were gone forever."  
  
"I don't know," I lied. "Why do you call me Kari?"  
  
"It's your name. Well, Karifurawa is, Kari is the shorter form. Hmm. It's a pity you never knew your real name. But I came to ask you to join me. Think of it, Vegeta this goes for you too, we could rule the universe. You'd have legions of followers, and anything your heart desired. Think about it."  
  
I was thinking of how to say no and waiting for Vegeta's responce when a thought struck me. "Okay," I said, "Lemme get this straight. You order our banishment and now you wanna come back and play nicey nice daddy when I come and threaten you. Admit it FATHER, you're scared. You didn't send me away just to come and find me agian. Well DAD I have two words for you. CRAM IT."  
  
Mariam and Siobhan cheered and wistled while King Vegeta was boiling with anger. Even Vegeta smiled a little at my little speach. Oh God, I had to be Vegeta's sister, I made long speeches.  
  
The others were close. I'd have to stall.  
  
I wasn't sure what to do. I didn't show it but a million emotions were racing through my mind. Gotta stall, gotta stall. Um, God, what do you say to a guy who has taken over a good part of the universe and has just reveiled that he's your father and some guy who you've know to be a cartoon character is your brother and the man you love is a purple god and you have to help save the universe and what you thought ws your name really wasn't what you thought it was and you just found out you were a princess... Ooooooowwww! my head!"You don't know what your giving up Kari. Just ask your brother how good it feels to have whole civilizations tremble at the sound of you name." He looked at Vegeta and smiled this wicked grin like he thought Vegeta would back off. I could tell he wanted to tell his father that he had changed, but he couldn't. I spoke for him.  
  
"There's no way I would ever hurt the ones I love. You've come to the wrong planet. You may be up one level then a couple of us but you don't know that there are 8 Super Saiyans here do you?"  
  
I was quite pleased with myself when I saw him look scared for a moment. "That's not possible. How?"  
  
"Well," I said with a long dramatic pause, "There's us three, Vegeta, Go- Kakarott, Kakarotts two children, and Vegeta's son."  
  
"But who are these children's mother. Surely it's not one of you."  
  
"Ewww," we a exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"No, there not. It's a thing called love." Goku! Yes they were finally there. "Vegeta nd I found our sole mates."  
  
"And I bet," Trunks finally spoke up, "that if you knew what love was, you won't be doing this." He walked over and stood next to Mariam, who grabbed hold of his arm and smiled at him. Goten dropped next to Siobhan and stood there.  
  
"Trust me," I said angrily, "YOU'RE the one with no clue what they're up agianst."  
  
"You think a pethitic thing such as love can fuel you to do such great things? Ha, it's determination, greed, HATE DRIVES PEOPLE!"  
  
"Okay," Siobhan said throwing her hands up, "Let's not get into a verbal fight ladies. Let's show this creep why we were banished."  
  
Damn, did the ground shake when everyone powered up at the same time. Eight transformation all going on at once. It was quite a sight.  
  
When I opened my eyes after I went to level three all that could be seen were these bright yellow lights shining with a blinding force. But this sphere of blue light was crackling above all of us. It was him. I'd seen GT pictures of level 4 before but this was different. His hair was blue, not gold or black. What was going on? Why was this different? Had we changed the course of the future this much?  
  
"Time for the bodies to hit the floor," Siobhan said with the utmost confidence. How could she be so calm? I started having those same thoughts I'd had before my fight with Vegeta. But something kept me standing in that spot, ready for anything but defete.  
  
"Shall we take him one by one or all at the same time?" I asked everyone.  
  
"I wanna go first," Mariam said as if she were getting in line for a roller coaster. She didn't even wait for my laughter to stop before she charged at him and kicked him right in the face.  
  
"Go Mariam, go Mariam, it's your birthday." Everyone but Mariam and Prince Vegeta were looking at me and Siobhan like we were crazy. Okay, maybe we were, but who cares.  
  
King Vegeta grabbed her foot and swung her threw the ship, cutting in in two. Mariam, using her free foot, kicked him in the face agian.  
  
Gohan was stunned. "I didn' teach her stuff like that."  
  
"No," I said, still angry that they got the easier training sessions, "I did. You'd have to be blind if you didn't see that Mariam and Siobhan have potential far greater than you give them credit for." Siobhan wiped a pretend tear from her eye and hugged me. Joke. Of course she did it to seem funny. Too emotionless for it to really mean something to either of us.  
  
Another puch, this one to his stomach. Then a hit to her face, casing her to turn and get elbowed right between the shoulders. I took a step forward. No one does that to my friend and gets away with it. But Siobhan had me.  
  
"How would you feel if one of us helped you?" She was right. I hated other people's help. In school I refuse help from teachers, I had to learn it on my own, no matter how hard it was I refused to be helped. I stood, and watched, just in time for the horror.  
  
"Death Beam Laser Shot," I heard him shout. This crimson beam shot from his finger tips and headed towards Mariam. I thought she was dead, I thought she was gone forever. I couldn't see Mariam. Where was she? Then I saw them. Trunks was on top of Mariam, sheilding her from the blast. She was okay, shocked, but okay. Trunks had just missed being shot. He risked his life for her.  
  
Mariam looked up at Trunks and her eyes lit up like stars. Then they suddenly looked intense as she push him out of the way of another blast.  
  
"Foolish grandson," King Vegeta scolded, "How could you do such a thing? Why is her life more valuable than your own?"  
  
"Easy, she makes life worth living, therefor, there is no living without her," Trunks answered like poet.  
  
"So nya," Mariam added, sticked her tounge out at our opponent before she flew at him agian. I remembered back to the day we met. She looked so harmless and trusting I never would have expected her to be kicking the crap out of a guy almost twice her size. But there she was, holding her own, and I was proud.  
  
Eeeek, ow, ah, we on the sidelines were making sound effects with every punch and kick that landed. Mariam took a hard punch to the face and blood started tricling down the side of her chin. And then a kick to the stomach and then a smash to the back. She was losing. No, she had lost. On the ground she lay, close to motionless and gasping for air. Her face planted in the dirt. Trunks was furious. Out he went to avange his love's defete.  
  
There was no use in trying to stop him. He was off and nothing was going to stop him. King Vegeta was just about to finish Mariam off. He drew his foot back and before he knew what was going on he found himself upside-down, being kicked repeatidly by Trunks. He flew up, taking the boy with him, and blasted Trunks off his leg. Trunks stopped only inched shy of the ground  
  
I ran over and picked Mariam up. She went limp in my ams but I had to keep my thoughts focused on getting her out of the battle area. Siobhan's eyes shifted back and forth, looking at me, then the fighters, then me agian. Vegeta was yet to move. I could tell hs conscience was tearing him in two. This man has always been his father, could he bring himself to fight him? Better yet, would he join his father quest for universal domination? No, Vegeta was over that now...right? By now I thought my head was apt to explode.  
  
Nope, couldn't see either one of them. Both fighters were mear streaks of blue and gold light that converged into green with every blast. Then someone was blasted to the grounded, who, I couldn't see. They hit the ground with such force that a rather large crator was formed. But who was in it?  
  
"Next victim," King Vegeta said from his place above us all. He was floating with his legs apart and his arms crossed. How many times Siobhan had said I stood like Vegeta I cannot count. If only we had known.  
  
Now Trunks was in danger. Gohan stepped in next. Before he even touched the mighty Saiyan King he was jammed in the stomach. Gohan doubled over while King Vegeta brought his fists together. He faded just as King Vegeta's fists were about to land and tapped him, ever so lightly, on the shoulder. He waited for his opponent to turn around before he punch him right square in the face. My father didn't seem the least bit phased. He grabbed hold of Gohan's upper arm and dug his knee into his stomach. His hair lost its golden glow and he lost consciousness. This time I was ready and caught Gohan right before he hit the ground.  
  
"Why didn't anyone think to get any sensu beans?" I asked no one in particular. I layed Gohan down next to Mariam and Trunks. All three were clinging to life. And HIM? HE had a couple scratches. HE was just fine.  
  
Goku's turn.  
  
Goku, the only one besides us with the ability to go to level 3. I wait to hear that word, or is it 5 words?  
  
"KAMEHAMEHA!" Oh, right into the cliff. Boy, did that guy bounce.  
  
EDITORS NOTE: CHAPTER MISSING CAUSE MY COMPUTER WAS SENT A VIRUS. YA DIDN'T MISS MUCH.  
  
What you missed: King Vegeta is gonna self-distuct  
  
  
  
I leaned in closer to tell my plan to the others. I was stopped however, by King Vegeta's change in plans.  
  
"I've changed my mind," he informed us. "If I have to go I'm taking YOU with me."  
  
Before I knew what the hell was happening he was a giant ball of light. Suddenly this orb was surrounding us, preventing Mariam, Siobhan and Shin from getting in. They could only stand back as this beam came crashing toward me.  
  
I put my hands up and stopped it before I had a chance to use some sort of ki attack. I was stuck pushig this forse back and it was getting harder as each and every agonizing second passed. I felt about ready to collaspe when I felt a small pressure on my shoulders.  
  
"Final Flash." I heard a voice scream from behind me. Somehow Vegeta had broken through the barrier and was holding the beam, giving my seconds to prepare some sort of conter attack. I just held my hands out and let every ounce of energy come out my hands. This was do or die, and I didn't like option two.  
  
So there my brother and I were, we shared the same blood, and now we were sharing the same pain. But neither one complained until Vegeta went limp and I was left alone to fight off this attack the could have destroyed an entire planet, but was meant for my distruction. Doesn't that make you all warm and fuzzy inside? KNowing this guy is willing to die just so you will too. But there was no way that was going to happen. Princesses don't give up, and Saiyans don't fail.  
  
I cautiously lifted my foot up and took a labored step forward. Then another, then another. I could vaguely see my father screaming in pain through the light. It was then that I realized I had two things on my back, a bow and a shield. With one hand still desperately holding the blast back a grabbed the shield and put it at an angle in front of me. This was harder than using me hands but it was the only way to ensure that Earth and its people would be safe.  
  
I was surprised at how strong the shield was. I however had dug my feet so far into the ground I was up to my ankles in dirt. The energy kept going up into space, God only knew what was happening to it. What felt like an eternity later it stopped. As quickly as it all happened the barrier was gone and my father had vanished. It was over. I took the bow of my back and eximined it. It was the same blue as my hair and outfit, with a gold design around it. The design looked like random swirls and it was on my armor too, and Siobhan's, and Mariam's. Mariam reached to her back and found a purple- handled sword and a shield like mine but purple. Siobhan also found a matching red shield with a red staff. The outfit consisted of knee-high boots, an armor covered skirt and maching sleeveless top. Both had that gold design wrapping around our entire bodies. And gloves, we had those too. Vegeta was consious by now and Bulma and Bra were jumping for joy. It was over. But don't think just because the battle is done that my story is. Yeah right! My friend, my story is yet to begin....  
  
The battle with my father had been over for 5 days. I had since enrolled in Goten and Trunks' school and was beginning to live a normal teenage existance. My days that had once been ruled by training now consisted of waking up grogily to my alarm clock, crawling out of bed, getting dressed, eating breakfast and then flying to school with my two best friends and fellow gaurdians of the universe. My weekends were nothing special, shopping trips with Bulma (I loved her, she always knew just was credit card to use) and hanging out at the local student hang outs. I did community service after school and when I got home I spar with my brother. It was my daily routine, simple, nothing extrodinary. Just normal.  
  
Because we had no previous records from other schools (we lied and said we'd been home-schooled our entire lives) they gave us three an entrance exam to figure out our placement. Even though my age made me a junior my scores put me in Siobhan's classes, though I'd have gym with Mariam.  
  
Talk about an easy A. And guess what we had to do, archery. I'd never shot an arrow before but I hit the center my first time. Well, actually, I kinda shot the arrow with so much forse it whent threw the target, but my gym teach just laughed and told me I was a natural. Well, she wasn't wrong. As a joke she blindfolded me and spun me around. I ended up hitting the center of my last arrow.  
  
Mariam and Trunks had taken to sword fighting together. I swear those two were two peas in a pod. Siobhan was trying to teach Goten how to use a staff. Even though we weren't in Universal Protection Mode our weapons stayed.  
  
Isn't it strange how you pick up on little thing once something has been explained to you and wonder why you didn't notice it before? I was starting to do that. Like, I can remember pestering my mom for archary lessons. I remember Mariam going on and on about how cool sword fighting was. She used to get so mesmorized by sword fights I'd have to throw thing at her head to get her attention, and didn't always work! And Siobhan's brother, he was amazed at how fast Siobhan has learned how to use a staff, which her mom wouldn't let het touch in the house.  
  
And still there was Shin. Ever since the battle he had disappeared. He was still running through my head constanly though. I woundered if his being the Supreme Kai let him know how I felt about him. If he did then why didn't he tell me he felt the same way? Did he know I knew? Here's a question, why couldn't my life be normal?  
  
When my b-day finally rolled around Bulma said I could have a huge party in her dance hall. I told you she was awsome. Almost my whole school was gonna come, that meant Marron too (told you to remember she was my age.) Oh, and I specified on the invatations "NO Cheerleaders allowed."  
  
We had caterers, a DJ a huge hall with lighted floors and enough people to fill a stadium. And food, ah, the food. Siobhan had to warn me that I was drooling . The last thing I'd want to do is ruin the new little, black, sparkly dress I was wearing. I was a good thing I had my old CD's with me cause they seemed to like Nsync and Backstreet Boys (my family used to by them for me.) Since I wasn't taken and I was my birthday I danced with every non-taken guy in the room. When it came to the dance contest I paired my self with the strongest non-saiyan boy inour school, Paul.  
  
"Follow my lead," I whispered befor the music started.  
  
"Isn't the guy supposed to lead?" asked my 6'4" dark haired dancing partner.  
  
"Trust me," I assured as "No Strings Attached" began to play.  
  
I started out doing normal dance steps and then flipped my self over, making it look like he flipped me. The other Z fighter saw this and immediatly did the same thing.  
  
'So that's how you wanna play it?' I challanged my friends telepathicly. Bulma was the judge so Vegeta wasn't participating. I spun Paul away and grabbed my brother by the hand.  
  
"Your my new dance partner," I informed him.  
  
"Are you crazy? I don't the first thing about dancing."  
  
"It's like sparring to music," I explained as I pulled him to the center of the dance floor. Siobhan and Mariam immediatly glared at me.  
  
'That's not fair,' Mariam complained.  
  
'Alls fair in love, war, and dance contests.'  
  
Bulma was walking around, looking at the couples and laughing hystericly as poor Krillin tried to lead and kept getting his feet stepped on. Marron and her partner danced a little further away. She saw Goku and Chichi next and Chichi was screaming for Goku to stop spinning her. Then she saw Vegeta just as he spun me around and flipped meover. I was justing thinking of a way to get him on the dance floor when I said it was like sparring to music, but it was. Bulma's mouth dropped to the floor. She blinked hard, thing she was hulosenating becausethere was something wrong with the punch. When she poened her eyes agian the music had stopped and every clapped. Bulma fainted.  
  
After everyone had left I went outside alone to find that it was raining. I loved rain. I took my shoes off and bolted through the woods and stood in the clearing I had trained on with Shin. I flopped down onto the ground and just kinda laid there for a while. This world I lived in knew no winter, no cold weather at all. When the sound of the rain and the warmness in the air all came together, it was enough to put me to sleep. I did actually begin to doze off.  
  
"You know you'll catch a cold if you stay out in the rain to long." I propped myself up on my elbows only to find Shin sitting, dry as a bone, under and entryway to a cave. A waterfall was forming a kind of door so it was inmpossible to get in without getting saoked.  
  
"Gald to see ya Shin," I said walking over to him, but staying in the rain.  
  
"Really?!" he asked happily, then changed his mood back to serious and quietly said, "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I got some questions for you. One, you should be Shibito right now. Um...well..why aren't you?"  
  
Shin smiled. "We found a book on how to unfuse."  
  
"And what-"  
  
"-about Kibito?" he finished. "Kibito is not happy with my interacting with mortals agian, so he did not come with me this time. In fact, he is most upset with my coming back right now because the fight is over."  
  
"K. Um. OK, since those gaurdian people we are are only chosen every 1 thousand years-"  
  
"-that's means you'll live the normal life expectancy of a Saiyan but you may come back if there a threat to the universe."  
  
"Will you stop that?!" I asked, very annoyed that I couldn't get a full question out.  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"Finishing-"  
  
"-your sentences?"  
  
"Ok Shiny, that's it. you're comin in the the rain with me."  
  
"No way," he said, standing up and backing away.  
  
"Fine. If you answer this question without ANY interruption I won't drag you out here with me, deal?"  
  
"Fine," he sighed and went back to sitting on the rock.  
  
"Why were you REALLY my origanal trainer? I know you know I could kick your ass in a matter of days. So why you?"  
  
"Because you had an odd darkness in your heart and Vegeta would not have been a good trainer for you. I needed to make sure you won't turn to evil once you knew the full extent of your powers."  
  
"Gotcha," I said rather glumly. Then I smiled and said, "OK, time to drag you out into the rain."  
  
"That's not fair, you promised!" he defended as he ran further into the cave.  
  
"What can I say," I shrugged, "I'm evil."  
  
He tried to get away but I grabbd his wrist before he could try. He must not have been fighting me to much cause when I pulled we both went tumbling back, ending up with one of his knees in between my leg and the other on the outside of my left. His hands were planted firmly on each side of my neck. I was trapped.  
  
Shin's eyes, they, I don't really know how to descibe them. It was like they'd seen so much and understood so little. I guess that works. And they were looking right through me. Past the girl who wore black so people would stay away. Past the girl who couldn't cry. Past this whole wall I built to shield the world away. It was like he was trying to free me. And he has suceeded.  
  
He lowered his head and kissed me softly on my lips. I don't know what took over but I suddenly grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down toward me. Then I realized what I was doing and immediatly pushed him off me.  
  
"This is wrong. Oh, this is very very wrong."  
  
Shin looked confused. "Why? Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"No! Yes! I don't know! All I know is I shouldn't be doing this."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause your the Supreme Kai for godness sakes. I...WE shouldn't be doingthis."  
  
"Why? Casey, I don't get you. You don't treat me with respect like other epople do and get when it comes down to something you knowin your heart you want you deny yourself for reasons you've always ignored."  
  
"I don't know. I really really don't know what the hell is going on in my head. God know I wish I did. Oh, sorry, no pun intended."  
  
"Please," Shin pleaded desperatly, "I've watched you tourcher yourself agian and agian. You don't think anything you do is good enough and you don't thing you deserve good things. Just this once can't you just let go?"  
  
"I...I.."I swallowed hard before finshed, "guess so. I just think it's-" I didn't get to finish that sentence.  
  
The rained poured down harder and now I had no clue what was going on. The memory of that warm raiy night is still a blur but I'll try to remember.  
  
I can remember being on the ground under Shin as he was kissing me. Then somehow my dress gotunzipped. I remember we got to my bedroom somehow, instant transmission I think. And..oh god I can't remember. I just remeber the warm feeling of his lips on my neck and that his ears were very sensitive, espicailly at the tips. Somehow I got his clothes off, if he didn't do it himself. I can remember kicking my high-healed snadles off and from there all I have is feelings, not images. Just blurs ad confusion.  
  
  
  
When I woke up the next morning I reached over to find nothing. No Shin, nothing. His clothes were no longer strewn on the floor. I got up to get dressed. It was a Saturday mourning that I will never forget. There, on my dresser, was a necklace. A heart-shaped crystal on a golden chain. Next to it was a poem, it read:  
  
You can love me  
  
You can hate me  
  
Take this knife  
  
And stick it in me  
  
Twist it till I bleed  
  
Wait until my blood flow stops  
  
Wait until my heart is empty  
  
And it will still be full  
  
Of all I feel for you  
  
Love always  
  
Shin  
  
I looked it over one last time before I stuck it in a drawer. I went downstair and nervously stuck two pieces of bread in the toaster. I was shaking uncontrolibly when I heard Siobhan and Mariam walk down the stairs. I turned around, put a big smile on my face, and happily asked, "Toast?!"  
  
Their eyes widened symiltaniously and at he same time they both said, "You too?"  
  
End book 1 


End file.
